Déjà Vu
by glasgowgirl
Summary: Why do the Cullens feel a familiar sense of Déjà Vu when Renesmee encounters new girl at school Alice Brandon? Can earning the love of Jasper Cullen save the troubled new girl?  No Wolf Pack/Post BD/Multiple POV/AU/Canon/NOT FEM-SLASH
1. Déjà Vu : Chapter 1

_**Déjà Vu**_

_**A Twilight Fanfic...**_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't, the wonderful Miss Meyer's does.**_

_AN: Well this is just a little idea I came up with and decided to try and turn it into a medium length story. I always write about Bella and Edward on here and fiction press. So thought I'd give an Alice and Jasper story a try for a little change._

_The story will have similar themes to twilight, but with no stupid wolves (So no Jacob imprinting on Nessie, YAY), Alice is human, and Jasper's story of how he came to be a Cullen is slightly different, but that all part of the story and will be revealed in due course. _

_Also I can't remember Alice's parents names I'm not even sure if the books told you them, so I'm calling them Marie and Martin, sorry I know it's probably incorrect, but I do know Cynthia was her human sister's name._

_This is a just a filler chapter to start the story off, and explain Alice's human background. The first few may be filler's just to get the story going._

Also please bear in mind this is set in Fork's several years after Breaking Dawn, I know it is unrealistic that they would return so soon, but I need Forks to fit the story and it is AU after all ;)

_Enjoy...x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**Fresh Start**_

_**Alice POV.**_

My mother and I had just collected our luggage at Seattle airport, and made our way to the new car, as she'd sold the old one, as it was just another reminder as she so delicately put it.

When we arrived in the parking lot the silver Volkswagen Sirocco, my mother had arranged to be waiting for us, was sitting there gleaming, with a huge bow tied around it as if it was a gift. Not a chance, she'd probably spent a fortune on her latest impulse buy, making good cause of the huge divorce settlement she'd received from my father, because of his success with the biggest newspaper in NYC.

As I dumped my bags in the trunk, I dreaded the two hours I'd be stuck in the car with her for, and decided to grab my iPod from the minimalist amount of things we'd brought with us by hand. The rest would be delivered at our new house, by a New York haulage firm tomorrow.

I made my way into the front seat just before my mother. As she arrived she excitedly told me ''so this is Washington kid'', I groaned inwardly.

I love my mother Marie dearly; she is my mom after all. But it's like she's just never grown up, she's like a forty year old teenager... It's like she seems to think everything will just go away by acting this way, almost as if by being young and carefree again, she can change the past. I can barely remember what she was like once upon a time before..._Cynthia left us_.

It feels like so long ago yet it was only 3 years, and it tore my parent's marriage apart, now this is what brings us here.

Mom interrupted me from my thoughts by trying to make awkward conversation, by pointing out the things that had changed from when she was last here.

We were headed for Fork's, the sleepy little town my mom grew up in, where nothing exciting ever happened and it constantly rained. I knew I was going to hate it, I'd miss my dad, I'd miss my friend's, but never as much as I miss my sister, _nothing_ can compare to that.

At this point, I decided to block out any more awkward conversations by putting my iPod on and leaving my mom to reminisce silently to herself. The first song on the playlist was Leona Lewis Yesterday, and as I listened to the lyrics...

_They can take the future, and the plans we made._

_They can take the music that we said we would play._

_All the broken dreams take everything, just take it away._

_But they can never have yesterday._

_They can take the future that we'll never know._

_They can take the places that we said we would go._

_All the broken dreams take everything, just take it away._

_But they can never have yesterday._

...my mom was no longer the only one reminiscing...

_~flashback~_

_I was back in my bed in my bedroom of our New York penthouse, I recognised it immediately from the pale pink decor, and the bundles of that season's clothes lying everywhere, I was addicted to shopping, what can I say?. _

_I was thrashing around and moaning in my sleep. Next second I was wide awake, screaming and with my back covered in sweat. My father came rushing into my room telling me not to worry; it was just a bad dream. It had felt so vivid though, my mom and Cynthia, in a car with a huge truck skidding across the highway towards them, and nowhere for them to go. It was heading straight for my beautiful sister's side of the car that was when I woke up. I didn't tell my dad about it though; I didn't want to relive it._

I knew what this memory was, it was my dream, and I can remember it all too clearly. It was the night before the fateful day; if only I'd known then it was a premonition and not a dream.

The next memory came flooding into my head, before I could think anymore.

_I was sitting by the huge plasma screen TV in the lounge, and mom and Cynthia came in. My eleven year old sister meant more to me than anything in the world; we were like carbon copies, except Cynthia was a miniature version of me._

_She was dressed in a white and navy sailor style outfit, with white ankle socks and navy pumps, she looked so adorable. Her black hair the same shade as my own, although just in a more childlike style, as it hung by her shoulders._

_They announced they were heading to the mall, and asked if I wanted to join them, but being on my period, even shopping didn't sound fun, so I refused._

The next memory came flooding on me, even though I didn't want to remember this particular one.

_I was curled up on the couch with ice-cream, watching a Friends box set in my pyjamas, and hadn't even noticed night-time had almost fallen, and that everyone had been gone for hours. Then as the door opened I looked up to see my dad, and looked to the clock on the wall. He was never home as early as 7pm, something must be wrong. My suspicions were even further aroused, when two police officers followed him through the door and into the lounge._

_"Alice honey, we need to talk, can you put the TV off", he said through choked tears. "Sure dad, what's up", I asked, praying I didn't get the answer I was expecting, yet dreading at the same time._

_He pushed back the tears and told me the story, something to do with a skidding truck, crashing into the car, on the way to the mall. I can't remember the details; I must have blocked them out. All I know is my sister, my beautiful little sister was gone, and I'd never see her again, and my mother was in hospital._

_I felt my dad cradle me in his arms as I broke down, we didn't say anything just cried._

_As I sat in my father's arms I remembered my dream again. I hadn't realised this morning they'd been wearing the same clothes as they had in my dream, but they were, and now Cynthia's gone, and I could have prevented it. I could have prevented it. I could have prevented it._

I came back to myself as my memories began to mock me, but there was no denying that at least a portion of the repetitive chant were true. If only I'd known then that it wasn't a dream, but a premonition. I could have told them not to leave that day. Then Cynthia would still be here, and my mom and dad would still be together, and I wouldn't be sad, but happy at home in NYC.

After mom's divorce was finalised, she decided this was what we both needed, a fresh start. I however defined it as running from the past. There's no point though, the past can't be erased, and I know because I've tried, all I know is the future can be undone...

And now we're here...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_**So guys that was the first chapter, what did you think? Please review and let me know. I really wanted to try something different from my usual, so this is it, and I haven't tried before, so any feedbacks gratefully appreciated. **_

_**I don't own the song either; it was Yesterday by Leona Lewis...**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review!**_

_**~glasgowgirl...x**_


	2. Déjà Vu : Chapter 2

_**Déjà Vu**_

_**A Twilight Fanfic...**_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't, the wonderful Miss Meyer's does.**_

_AN: This is another filler chapter to get the story going. Good or bad reviews appreciated, as then I know what you guys like and what you don't. So please Read and Review. __Enjoy...x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**New Home**_

_**Alice POV.**_

My mother pulled me from my thoughts by gently shaking my shoulder and telling me in an excited tone, that we had arrived. _Great_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

I had no idea, that I had become lost in my thoughts for so long. My battery on my iPod had gone flat, and I had held that little regard to the passing of time, that I hadn't even noticed.

I looked out the window to see the house; it was a little red brick cottage on what looked like a quiet, welcoming little cul-de-sac. It had a pretty little garden, with flower beds and a wishing well, to the front. The back of the cottage, housed a small lawn, with surrounding flower beds, shadowed by a huge oak tree, with a swing. Beyond the garden, was a lot of forest.

"So what do you think of our new home?", My mother wanted to know.

I shrugged. What could I say? It looked like a nice little house, but it wasn't home. Forks wasn't home. It might be to my mother, but not to me. It was too cloudy and just too... green.

"Go upstairs, and check out your new room then," mum urged. Grudgingly, I decided to do as she asked, at least it would keep her sweet for a while if I at least pretended to like Forks.

Upstairs, I was actually shocked at my room. It was gorgeous, mum had clearly been making the most of her weekly trips here before we moved, and it was perfect.

Three of the walls had been painted a deep plum, and the other wall, where the big bay window was situated with the cushioned window seat below, had gorgeous black with plum flower design wallpaper, adorning it. It screamed of sophistication. I loved it.

She had got all new bedroom furniture in, in a dark mahogany shade of woodwork. Then there was the bed, this was the first time I'd had the pleasure of owning a double, and I certainly wasn't complaining, as I flung myself upon it.

As I looked around I found there to be a TV in one corner, while the opposite corner housed a computer desk, matching the other bedroom furniture, just awaiting my pink laptop. I then noticed my huge walk in closet, just pity I don't really do the whole shopping thing so much anymore, I kinda lost the feel for it after Cynthia. She was my partner in crime when it came to shopping.

After realising how beautiful my room was, I decided to go and explore the rest of the house. My mother had decorated the hall and lounge very much the same, in a very contemporary style, with lots of black, white and glass. It was very minimalist, and spacious. I most definitely approved, I liked the modern look.

The kitchen was the opposite of the rest of the house, but equally as beautiful. Mom had gone with a rustic, old farmhouse feel to the room, and had painted it in a warm terracotta shade. She had put in wooden beams across the ceiling, and had the pots hanging from wooden hooks above, the big old oak dining table. It was truly like something out of _Little House on the Prairie._

I ended up spending what was left of the afternoon curled up on the huge sofa with my mom, watching _Desperate Housewives._ It had been ages since we'd done something like this together, and it was only now I realised how much I'd missed it.

As night began to fall, we were both famished, and as we hadn't been shopping for groceries yet, there was no food to be found in the kitchen. So we headed into town to a local diner for dinner. She pointed out Forks High to me on the way, I'd be a student at the school come Monday.

The burgers were delicious, and we were most definitely glad we had taken the waitresses recommendation and tried the berry cobbler for dessert. It really was to die for. It had been a very enjoyable evening I thought to myself, as we made our way to the car. I began to feel like maybe, just maybe, things were looking up for once.

When we got home, it was about ten, so I said goodnight to my mom, and headed upstairs. I grabbed my pyjamas from my bag I'd brought with me earlier, and headed to the bathroom for a shower. I began to relax, as I felt the warm water cascading across my shoulders as I rinsed the sweet scent of apple shampoo from my hair. I knocked the shower off, and climbed out to a big fluffy Egyptian cotton towel. My mother and I, both enjoyed some of the finer things in life, a high thread count being one of them. After towelling myself dry, I pulled a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth, then put my pyjama's on. Then I made my way to bed.

As I lay in bed trying to fall asleep, I began to put a new perspective to my life. Maybe the move was a good idea after all, it seemed like after dealing with my thoughts in the car, maybe just maybe, I would be able to start to move on. I would never forget her, but maybe now I could just cherish my memories, and be happy, like Cynthia would have wanted. I could start again.

And then unconsciousness over powered me...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So that was chapter two, Hope you liked it. Next chapter's Alice's first day at school. What will happen?<strong>_

_**So what did you guys think of the chapter?**_

_**Please review. I love reviews. =)**_


	3. Déjà Vu : Chapter 3

_**Déjà Vu**_  
><em><strong>A Twilight Fanfic...<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't. The wonderful Miss Meyer does.**_

_AN: The next chapter has arrived. I've skipped a couple of days so this is Monday, and Alice's first day at Forks High.  
>Enjoy...x<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_  
><em><strong>First Day<strong>_

_**Alice POV.**_

I awoke minutes before the alarm went off, with sweat pouring down my back, after the strangest of dreams. I'd been having the same recurring dream every night, since the night before mom and I began our journey here.

_I was clearly writhing in pain upon a strange, yet luxurious bed, calling out every few minutes ''Jasper, it burns".  
>I never see the man named Jasper, as I can't pull my eyes open, no matter how hard I try.<br>I can't see anyone, but I know that there are other people there along with this man named Jasper, who presumably I know from the way I am crying out for him.  
>I burn, and nothing makes it stop, no matter how much I wish for death to claim me, it never does.<em>

I have no idea what the dream means, as I've never met anyone called Jasper. But it's beginning to annoy me now, because I'm repeatedly having it, but I just can't for the life of me, work out why or what it means.

I looked outside my window to find my mom's car was already gone, which meant she must have left for her first shift at Forks Hospital as an auxiliary nurse.

_Great_, I verbalized to myself with a groan. I had to walk to school, but on the upside at least it wasn't raining, which wouldn't have been surprising considering we were now living in a town with an average rainfall that would put even the Niagara Falls to shame.  
><em>Good job the school, is only like ten minutes from here<em>, I thought to myself again.

All our stuff had been delivered on Saturday, and while mum was telling the removal men, where to put everything, I'd took the bus to K-Mart. I was going to do the weekly grocery shop for mom and me so we could have dinner together for our first time in our new home.

There I finally said it. I never thought I would, but yet there we have it, I called this place home.

I never thought anywhere without my dad and Cynthia would be home again, but mom and I had really bonded again this weekend, as we unpacked everything and watched corny weekend TV together.

Now, it was time to get ready for my first day at school. I headed into my closet, and picked a royal blue t-shirt dress, black legging and a big black corset style belt, to wear around the middle of the dress, to accentuate my tiny waist.  
>I may no longer have a passion to shop, but that didn't mean I didn't always at least try to look my best.<p>

I headed to the shower and cracked the faucet on, I relaxed as I showered and wished I never had to get out, but I did eventually convince myself to do so.  
>After towelling myself dry, I arranged my hair in the perfect little inky spikes that had become my signature look. My mom had tried to convince me to grow it long again, like I'd had it when I was younger, but I liked it this way, so she had grudgingly let it go.<p>

I made my way back to the bedroom and put on the outfit I'd picked out earlier, and put on minimal make up, a slick clear lip gloss, a little mascara, and some blush to brighten up my fair complexion. You would never guess I'd lived in NYC my whole life, for how pale skinned I was. _One could almost confuse me for a vampire_, I pondered to myself with loathing at my lack of ability to achieve the sun kissed glow I so desired.

I teamed my outfit with blue pumps, matching trench coat, and grabbed my big blue handbag, which would easily fit any homework and books inside it, and headed for the door. I checked the full length mirror hanging in the hallway on my way out, and found I liked the reflection looking back at me. I was way too nervous to eat anything, so I had decided not to bother with breakfast this morning.

Well I knew where I was going since my mother had pointed out Forks High to me on the way to the diner the other night.

I got there with ten minutes to spare, and followed the signs, making my way towards the main reception. There was a middle aged lady standing behind the desk, with auburn hair, streaked with grey. I suppose she might have been pretty when she was younger, but she really wasn't that attractive now.

"Hi there, what can I do for you" the lady asked, the name plaque before her informed me her name was Miss Bell.

"Good Morning, Miss Bell, my name is Alice Brandon. My mom arranged for me to begin school here today, and she told me I was to come here before class starts to collect my schedule", I replied in a more optimistic tone than even I could have believed possible.

"Oh, welcome Alice, I've got it right here. We've been waiting for you, here's your schedule and a map of the school, so you don't get lost", she told me as she handed me the paperwork.

"And this is a little slip you have to get signed by all your teachers since it's your first day, and hand it back in here at the end of the school day", Miss Bell said, as she handed me yet another piece of paper.

"No problem, thanks" I said as I headed out the door. She may not be very attractive, but she seemed nice.

My first class of the day was a double period of English, so following the map; I made my way to the room.

I walked up to the desk at the front, and handed the slip to the teacher.

"Hello, you must be Alice, our new student, I'm Mr Meikles. He introduced himself to me. "Hi", I replied awkwardly.

"Here's your books, and there's a free desk in the middle row there, between Melissa and Dean", he introduced the students as he pointed out the as of now allocated desk.

As soon as I reached the desk the girl the teacher had pointed out piped up, "Hi I'm Melissa".  
>"Alice" I offered back bluntly.<p>

As I sat down, I could feel the class staring at me, I knew boys liked me they always had back in NYC, but even the girls here were staring. I just didn't have the patience, for being the new girl, like the fluffy new puppy everyone wants to make a fuss over, before the notion wears off.

But the girl named Melissa, seemed to be persistent. "So where did you move here from?" she wanted to know next.  
>"New York", I answered just as bluntly as before.<p>

"Oh, wow, I've never been but I'd love to go what's it like?" she enquired excitedly.

_God would this girl ever shut up. _I quietly indulged her with telling her what NYC was like, and she hung on my every word.

I was actually relieved when the teacher told us to be quite, and handed out a paper with a few verses of Hamlet printed on it, and several questions. I pretended I was engrossed in my work, so that Melissa wouldn't bother me for the rest of the class.

The bell rang all too quickly, and as we got up Melissa wanted to know what class I had next. I checked my schedule and seen I had geography.  
>"Oh me too, I'll walk you there", she exclaimed excitedly. "The teachers Mrs Graham, she's puts on a hard front, but she's an old softy really", she added "Well as long as you don't get on her bad side".<p>

The walk from English class to the next seemed to take forever, as Melissa bombarded me with questions. When she got to her last one, she wanted to know why we'd moved from NYC to boring old Forks. I was extremely glad to find that I'd reached the door of my next class, and the teacher was standing there waiting on me, sparing me from having to answer Melissa's question.

"You must be Miss Brandon?" the teacher commented, as Melissa made her way to her allocated seat.  
>" Yes". I replied, and handed her my slip to sign.<p>

She gave me back my slip, and a textbook, and pointed me to a desk at the front, which she told me would be my seat for the remainder of the year.

There was a girl already sitting there, so I made my over to the desk, and as I sat down I quickly said hello. As the girl looked up, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had bronze ringlets that hung to her waist, deep chocolate brown eyes, and a figure most girls would die for.

She offered a hand, and said "Renesmee Cullen", "Alice, Alice Brandon", I replied, shaking her hand in return. _Wow, her skin is so warm, she must be running a fever_, I thought to myself, still slightly awe struck, at the girl named Renesmee's goddess like appearance and body temperature.

As I looked back round to her, the fan from the other side of the room blew, blowing my notes from the last class, all over Renesmee's side of our shared desk. As I leant to her side to retrieve them, she suddenly stiffened, and I instinctively flinched back, although I have no idea why.

Mrs Graham began with her lecture about air pressure and wind speed. I pretended to take notes, as I doodled unthinkingly on the corner of my folder. Renesmee didn't speak to me again for the whole time Mrs Graham prattled on. When the bell rang, signalling the end of class and beginning of lunch, Renesmee raced from the room, before I'd even had chance to pick up my books.

_What's her problem? _I wondered silently to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, well hope you liked this update =D. I'm going to kill this chapter here, because if I keep going I think it'll ruin this chapter, so I'll continue Alice's first day of school in the next chapter.<strong>

**So Renesmee's all grown up now, Yay, but why did she flee the class? What's her problem with Alice? Find out next time =)  
>But until then, share the love and leave me a little review please :) x<strong>

**Also I think K-Mart is the American supermarket, but as I'm Scottish and have never been to America, I'm not sure, so if that's incorrect I'm sorry guys, and feel free to correct me...**

**So what you guys thinking so far, please, please, please review, and let me know what you think, what you like and what you don't =)...x**


	4. Déjà Vu : Chapter 4

_**Déjà Vu**_  
><em><strong>A Twilight Fanfic...<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't. The wonderful Miss Meyer does.**_

_AN: Here's the next update guys, still set on Alice's first day at Forks High. There was just too much going to happen, so I felt it best to split the piece into two chapters. Otherwise, it would have been too long; therefore no suspense would have been created, due to a prolonged build-up of events. Well I won't babble on this time.  
>Enjoy...x<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_  
><em><strong>Curiosity<strong>_

_**Alice POV.**_  
>Melissa was waiting for me outside our geography class, clearly wanting me to sit with her and her friends for lunch. I reluctantly agreed, as I thought to myself <em>that it was better to sit with them than on my own, even if it was only so that Melissa could bask in the reflected glory, befriending the new girl would gain her.<em>

As I went through the lunch line, I realised I was suddenly ravenous, and regretted skipping breakfast.  
>I ordered the most edible looking thing on offer, which was the macaroni cheese and chose the salad to accompany it, as the chips didn't look all that appetising. I then grabbed an apple, and a coke to go with it.<p>

As we reached Melissa's table in the middle of the dining hall, she began introducing me to all her friends.

"Megan, Abby, Josh, Leon, and Henry", she gestured to everyone in turn, as she told me their names, and then continued to tell them that I was 'Alice Brandon from New York' and that I'd just moved here with my mom.

She seemed to be enjoying herself making the introductions, as if she thought being with me today would put some of the attention on her. As far as I was concerned she was welcome to it, I wasn't one for enjoying the spotlight.

Megan seemed really nice, quiet like I was these days. I think maybe I could get round to being friends with her, I don't know how she put up with Melissa though, who always seemed to be bossing her around.

Josh and Leon, were a pain in the ass, they both seemed to think they were God's gift to women, and that I'd automatically fall for their all their try hard charm. I wasn't interested in the slightest, but Melissa seemed to be hanging on Josh's every word.

I ended up zoning out on the endless questions about myself and New York, and just subconsciously answering them, as I took in the appearance of those around me.

Megan was very tall and also slim, with natural blonde hair that hung to her shoulders with some layers cut in to accentuate her heart shaped face. She was of a fair complexion, like me. However she clearly wasn't all that into fashion, and had went for the jeans and t-shirt with sneakers combo.

Melissa was rather plain looking to be honest, but seemed to think she was gorgeous. She had long light brown hair which was pulled into a ponytail, was rather small, and didn't have much of a figure to her body. She had also went for jeans, but hers were a black skinny cut, and she was wearing them with black UGG boots, and a mid thigh length cream sweater dress. Her outfit was nice, but she just didn't really have the figure or the looks to pull it off.

Abby was the complete opposite of the other two girls, she had dark shoulder length hair, streaked with blond; she had a tanned complexion, and big dark eyes. She had a petite but curvaceous figure. She was clearly a fashionista, who liked her high street stores. She had the bang on trend checked shirt dress on, teamed with a big chucky leather belt, grey leggings, and matching grey canvas tennis shoes.

Josh and Leon both looked very similar. They were both fairly tall with muscular, tanned bodies, perfect features, and big dark eyes. The both had their dark hair, cut in the same curtain like style around their faces. Pretty boys in my opinion, they wouldn't look out of place in a boy band. They were clearly jocks; I could tell this by the letterman jackets, they both wore with their black t-shirts and jeans. I learned as I vaguely listened to the conversations the reason for their similarities became apparent, it was because they were twins.

Henry, had dirty blonde hair, arranged in a messy bed head look. He was taller than the twins, but not as built. He was dressed more casually in board shorts, and a quick silver t-shirt.

By the time, I found myself looking around the cafeteria for the girl from my geography class, with the unusual name, I'd been asked out twice, much to Melissa and Abby's disgust, I had politely declined, telling them I wasn't interested in dating at the moment, although not giving any reason as to why.

When I realised the girl from geography wasn't in the cafeteria, I decided to excuse myself from my lunch companions. One alone, I headed to the next class of the day which was double politics with Mr Spears and would take me through to the end of the first day of Fork's High. It hadn't been a great day so far, but there hadn't been anything overly bad about it, yet.

As I got to the corridor of my politics class, I noticed the girl from geography class. She was walking towards me with a slightly older girl, who had her arm around the other shoulders of the younger girl, presumably comforting her with regards to some event or situation...

The girl with her looked rather like her, but not identical. There were certain similarities, but also defined differences.

They both had the same figure most girls would envy and the same pale marble like complexion. But the older girl had elbow length, straight, rich mahogany hair, compared to the younger ones, copper, waist length curls.

As they got closer I noticed the similarities in their features, the both had the same lips, the top one slightly over proportioned to the bottom one.

But the eyes were where the real differences lay they were both striking, and appealing in their own way. With the older girl, her eyes were the colour of the most precious Topaz that almost shone like a cats under the fluorescent lights of the corridor in which they walked, compared to the younger girls deep chocolate brown eyes that were so expressive they looked as if they led into her soul or something.

They both stiffened as they walked past me, but continued on. I was beginning to feel paranoid thinking I smelt bad or something.

I assumed them to be siblings as they made their way down the staircase to the right.

Megan the nice girl from lunch approached me then, asking if I had politics too. I confirmed to her that I did, and we made our way to the class together.

My curiosity about the girl got the better of me, and I pointed out the girls receding backs, as they made their way down the staircase, and asked Megan who they were. The dark haired one turned round then to look at me as if she'd heard my question. But that was impossible, she was too far away.

"Oh that's two of the Cullen's, the older girl is Bella, and the younger one is Renesmee. There are four of them go here altogether. There are two boys as well Edward and Jasper. The two boys and Bella have all just entered their senior year, and Renesmee is in her final year of juniors like us.

They all live with Dr Cullen and his wife. There are two older siblings as well. A scary looking one called Emmett, and an extremely beautiful blonde called Rosalie. They graduated last year, and are currently attending college, I think.

The knowledge is Rosalie and Jasper are siblings and they are Dr Cullen's niece and nephew, Edward and Renesmee are siblings too, and were adopted first. Emmett and Bella were just two other orphans they adopted.

Edward and Bella, and Rosalie and Emmett are together respectively. And Jasper and Renesmee seem to be single.

Dr Cullen and his wife took in all those teenagers as they can't have kids of their own", Megan politely explained, seeming glad she had found something she could talk to me about that would keep me interested.

She continued on to tell me, that Dr Cullen worked at the hospital, _hmm so he'd be working with my mom, _I thought to myself. She also told me that they were all exceptionally beautiful, and seemed to keep themselves to themselves.

_So Renesmee, that was the girls name then_, I mentally told myself.

I went through the same routine of the day of introductions, having the teacher sign my slip being allocated a desk and textbooks. Politics passed in a blur, and the teacher excused the class a few minutes early, so I made my way to the office to hand my slip back into reception. I stopped on the way there, as I heard whispered voices just up ahead, they were clearly too distracted in their conversation too notice me, so as rude as I knew it to be, I eavesdropped on the remainder of their conversation.

"I can't do this" a female voice said.

"Yes you can, you're strong, but if the temptation is too much for you we can move again, it isn't a problem, I assure you," a male voice answered.

"It's just the smell, it makes me crazy. I imagined a million ways to lure her away earlier, but then I thought of the family, and I stopped", the female voice rang, sounding anxious.

"I know that feeling too well, I was the same when I met Bella, but that turned out better than we could ever have hoped for" the male comforted.

_Ah, the girls in love with another girl_, I thought sympathetically. I peered around the corner then to see who it was, as I was sure I'd heard the female voice somewhere before.

It was the girl from my geography class, and a guy who looked like he'd just stepped of a billboard promoting men's underwear. _He must be one of the brothers that go here that Megan told me about,_ I concluded in my head, while stepping back out of sight.

The next thing I heard stopped me in my tracks.

"Thanks dad, but I don't think I'm as strong as you were, but I'll try I promise", Renesmee told the god like guy.

I let out a gasp._ How can that possibly be? There's no way he's her dad! He looks like a year older than her, but the resemblance is uncanny. T_he thoughts scramble as I turn them over in my mind.

Just then an announcement came over the school tannoy system, something about prom committee volunteers. The noise of which seemed to distract the boys attention from his conversation.

"Renesmee lets go, we've got company" the brother, dad, whatever told her, and they rushed for the exit.

There was no way he could have seen me, so how did he know I was there?

And there was no way her brother could possibly be her dad, he was too young. But she certainly said it, and he didn't correct her.

I have no idea what's going on, but I'm going to find out, I decided, as I continued on my way to the office before heading home...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Sorry for leaving you on a sort of cliffy, I just couldn't resist. *Evil Laugh*_  
><em>But I'm hoping the next update will make up for it. Oh so what did you think of this chapter? What will the Cullen family do about Alice knowing that Nessie is really Edward's daughter? Well you'll find out in the next chapter, as that one will be told from one of the Cullen Clans perspective. =)<em>

**Please review guys! I really want to know what you guys think of the story! The more you guys review, good or bad, the more I know of what you guys want to see and what you don't. Loads of hits, but still no reviews! = ( Why is that? Am I doing something wrong? Let me know please...x**


	5. Déjà Vu : Chapter 5

_**Déjà Vu**_  
><em><strong>A Twilight Fanfic...<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't, the wonderful Miss Meyer's does.**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here's a new extra long update for you guys, I hope you've forgiven me for leaving you on a cliffy =D. I had hoped to post this before midnight, but it's nearly 3am and I've only just finished writing, so apologies for the delay.<br>So this chapter is a little bit different, as it's told in multiple POV's from the Cullen's perspective. What are they going to do about Alice knowing? Let's find out._

_**Now I wish to dedicate this chapter to: INeverSawAnotherButterfly, who is my first reviewer. Thanks so much for my first review hun, this one is for you =).**_

_Enjoy...x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_  
><em><strong>Problem<strong>_

**Renesmee POV.**  
>I was silent on the ride home from school in Dad's Volvo, thinking about my dreadful day. The rest of my family appreciated my need for silence and didn't speak either, Dad just put on some classical music quietly for the purpose of background noise.<p>

Dad was driving, and kept giving me sympathetic looks in the rear view mirror. Mom was in the front too absently twirling a strand of her mahogany hair around her finger, like she always does when something is bothering her, dad said it's a trait she carried over from her human life.

I was sitting in the back with Uncle Jasper, he was holding his head in his hands, my emotions were probably getting too much for him, and being in a small confined space no doubt wasn't helping matters much.

A few minutes later, due to the speed in which dad drives at, we were pulling up the winding dirt path to the Cullen mansion. We got out of the car, at inhuman speed, before making our way indoors.

Dad started walking towards the huge dining room table, calling on Nana Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Emmett and Rose on his way. They were all with us in a flash, and we all took our usual seats around the table.

We always sat here when we needed a family discussion, as us being a family with such strong and opinionated personalities, sometimes it was best to discuss things in a calm, seated manor. Although I didn't think it would matter much today where we sat, heated debates would no doubt ensue.

Grandpa Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Nana Esme to his left. Jasper was to Carlisle's left and I was sitting next to him. My Mom settled herself across from me and next to Esme, giving me a reassuring smile as she did so. Dad took the empty seat beside her, before taking a firm hold of her hand. Rose and Emmett came in last, Rose positioned herself in the empty chair at my other side, and Emmett took the seat next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>  
>Once everyone was seated, I addressed them all as one.<p>

"We have a problem" I stated calmly.

At that everyone's thought began and they all seemed as though they were mentally shouting at me.

_Oh what is it this time? _Rosalie.

_Oh, I wonder what could possibly be wrong._ Esme.

_I hope we get another fight, _Emmett.

_I've let everyone down, _Renesmee.

_What have I missed? What's going on? _Jasper.

_Don't worry my Son, whatever it is, we'll work it out, _Carlisle.

And as always my wife's mind was silent, but she watched our daughter with a look of pure concern upon her face.

"There was a new student arrived at Forks High today, her name was Alice Brandon". I was going to continue, but my mind reading skills, stopped me in my tracks.

Only one set of thoughts caught my mind this time, and those were the ones of my sharp tongued sister Rosalie.

_Oh he's not gone and fallen in love with another human has he? Mental sigh._

I turned and glared at her, and informed her that "no, I hadn't fallen in love with another human". Everyone let out a gasp, as I answered Rose's mental accusation, but she didn't look in the least bit apologetic.

I continued, as though Rose's thoughts had not interrupted me.

"Alice happens to be in Renesmee's geography class, and Nessie is having as much trouble with her scent as I seemed to have with Bella when she was human. I believe that Alice Brandon is Renesmee's singer."  
>Everyone let out a gasp at that particular piece of information. I drowned out their thoughts though, so I could continue on.<p>

"Renesmee reacted slightly and she's sure the girl noticed, but she didn't comment if she did. Later that day she was watching Bella and Nessie, and as they walked away, Bella heard her asking another student who they were?"

Emmett interrupted me then. "What does that matter? So the girl was curious, big deal, they're both inhumanly beautiful, who wouldn't want to know about them?" Rose glared at him. "Anyways what did she find out?" He also wanted to know.

"Well she didn't hear much from the other girl, just the general Cullen knowledge.  
>But the problem arose after this. Nessie and I were talking in the hallway, just before the last class ended today. Renesmee was anxious about the issues she was having with her control, I was naturally comforting her, so I didn't notice the girl arriving, and obviously Nessie was too worked up to notice either.<br>I don't know how much of the conversation she heard, but she definitely heard Nessie call me Dad, before I managed to get us out of there. She was turning the thoughts over in her head, and came up with the conclusion there was something going on, and she's determined to find out what it is." I explained to my family, good job vampires don't need to breath or I'd have never been able to get that explanation out.

A collective gasp filled the room, including that of Nessie, as I hadn't yet explained to her just how much the girl had heard.

Nessie hung her head then, and apologised to everyone in a mumble, knowing we would all hear. We all tried to comfort her, but she didn't want our comfort, as she herself felt so weak.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV.<strong>  
><em>Hmm well this was something we hadn't expected, we never thought Renesmee would struggle with her control around humans considering she was half human. But as she is fully mature now, and has been for many years, maybe her vampire side is becoming more dominant. Living with a coven full of them probably doesn't help the poor child much,<em> I pondered to myself.

"So the question now is what are we going to do about this new development, do we stay and see how this plays out, or do we move again?", I asked my family who were clearly awaiting my opinion, but I decided to keep my own until last.

Esme answered first. "I say we do whatever it takes to keep our family safe".

The next person to answer was Bella. "I think we are all under estimating Renesmee's self control, she's been on this planet for just over a century, and has never fed from a human, except from the donated blood as a baby. So I say we stay and see what happens, I think we are seeing danger where there is none", she said warmly smiling at her daughter.

Edward spoke next, and announced that he trusted Bella's opinion, so therefore he also agreed with her.

After Edward, Jasper had his say. "I would rather stay he said, but this is for selfish reasons, I like this place. But I understand struggles with self control, probably more than anyone in this room, so I am happy to do whatever the family decides", he offered genuinely.

Emmett just squealed in delight, and exclaimed "Hell, let's just tell the kid everything, and then we might just manage to pick another fight with the Volturi". Rose glared at him.

Then it was Rosalie's turn. She was not as even headed as the rest of us about this.

"We can't allow the girl a chance to say anything. Carlisle surely you must see that. Even if we did decide to disappear, it's not wise to leave stories lingering behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind, and you know as well as I do that the Volturi would love any excuse to point fingers again. Another excuse to try to collect members of our family again, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Nessie would all be under threat. We have to be more careful than anyone else. So I say the girl should die." Rose announced hotly.

"That's enough Rosalie", I told her sternly.

"Renesmee, would you like to take your turn", I offered my beautiful grand-daughter.

"I don't know what's for the best," she replied simply.

So now it was back to me. I was glad I'd kept my opinion until last, as I thought my findings from my shift at the hospital, would help our Renesmee with her decision.

"Well", I began.

"I met the young girl in questions mother Marie today, when she began working as an auxiliary nurse in my department at the hospital. The story of why she and her daughter Alice moved here is actually a very sad tale.  
>They both moved here from New York on Friday, after Marie finalised her divorce from Alice's father. Their marriage fell apart, after the death of her youngest daughter Cynthia; she was eleven years old when she died in a horrific car accident.<br>Neither Marie or Alice coped well after it, so Marie decided it would be for the best to move back to Forks where she grew up, for them both to make a fresh start, away from all the constant reminders". As I explained the story I had everyone's full attention.

"So on that note, no-one in this family will harm Miss Brandon, as her poor mother has been through more than enough already by losing one daughter, and I will not allow for it to happen to her other. We will move if need be, but for now I say we cautiously see how things play out." I added.

Renesmee looked up at that with a small smile, and said, "Thank-you Grandpa for telling me that story, that alone gives me strength enough not to harm the girl. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I took that poor lady's last daughter away from her. So since its going to be sunny for the next few days, I think we should all go off on a camping trip in a remote somewhere, and spend the time hunting. Then I will be able to face the girl when we return to school."

"Renesmee does that mean you've chosen to stay?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Are you sure dear, we can always move, if the temptation is too much for you?" But once again she determinedly nodded her head, and told me she was sure.

"Okay everyone, well since that's decided, we're going to stay for the time being and see what happens. Oh and I think Nessie is right, I checked the weather forecast over the weekend and it's to be sunny for three days starting tomorrow, so a hunting trip sounds like a great idea. I've already arranged time off at the hospital, and let the principal know that the four of you wouldn't be returning to school until Friday", I announced to our family.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme POV.<strong>  
>Everyone except Rosalie smiled at Carlisle's announcement and began heading off to their various pastimes. Only Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle and I were left. But when Bella heard Edward playing her lullaby on the grand piano in the front room, she gave Nessie's hand a gentle squeeze, and also danced off, much more gracefully than she would ever have been capable of in her human life, to join him. This left only Carlisle, our beautiful grand-daughter and I still at the table.<p>

As the harmony of Edward's luxurious composition to his true love filled the house, I became lost in thought.

_We had left Forks nearly a century ago. It had become too difficult to hide Renesmee's rapid growth spurts and our opposite state of eternal youth. We'd stayed as long as possible at Bella's request. She had wanted Renesmee to be a part of Charlie's life, and him to be a part of his grand-daughters for as long as possible. Although in the end, even Bella knew we wouldn't have been able to stay forever._

_We'd moved around approximately every five years, to various different parts of America and Canada. Renesmee had stopped ageing when she was around the seven year mark, and looked forever seventeen. When she was fully matured she began attending school with the others. She never really did make any friends though, poor love. _

_When Charlie and Renee, eventually passed of natural causes, Bella took it very hard. She hadn't been able to attend the funeral to get chance to say goodbye properly and grieve for her parents, as she hadn't aged and people would have noticed, therefore she missed out on her opportunity for closure. So instead she arranged the grandest funerals possible, and later returned to her home town to visit their graves, she'd had her parents buried together in Forks, so eventually they were together again, even if it was only in death._

_We'd returned to our Forks mansion eighteen months ago, knowing everyone that had been here last time would now be dead, so no one would recognise us and so far everything had went without a hitch. Carlisle had happily settled back into Forks hospital, while I was working on various projects of my own. Emmett and Rose had graduated high school a few months ago, and were supposedly at college at the moment. Edward, Jasper, Bella and Nessie were posing as high school students. We hadn't done anything at all to raise anyone's suspicions until now, that is._

_A familiar feeling of Déjà Vu over took me. It had been last time we'd been here in Forks, that a human had suspected anything. That had turned out better than any of us had ever imagined.  
>I had gained a daughter in Bella, and had been blessed with a beautiful grand-daughter, who I had been able to watch grow up, no matter how quickly that may have happened, but more than anything my wonderful son had found love and purpose in his life. <em>

_I wondered if we could be as lucky to hope the same would happen for Jasper, in this sleepy little town, God knows he could do with it._

Renesmee interrupted me from my thoughts then as she spoke.

"I've been thinking about the story Grandpa Carlisle told us all about Alice and her mom, and I thought maybe Alice could do with a friend. So why don't we invite them over at the weekend, they probably don't know anyone yet, and it would be nice of us to help them settle in?"

"Besides I think I'd like to try and be friends with Alice, make up for wanting to kill her when I first met her. I've never really had a best friend before, so it would be nice to see what friendships are like, and she seemed nice" she finished with a small smile.

I looked at my caring, compassionate grand-daughter, who was willing to punish herself with her thirst to help this unfortunate family that were almost strangers to us. I was so proud of her, our beautiful Nessie.

"That's a wonderful idea, honey." I answered my grand-daughter, then she also left the table, now it was time for us to all go pack some essentials for a hunting or should I say camping trip.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay so longest chapter to date, Yay =D. I hope you guys liked it, as I'm still not too sure about this one myself. I spent a whole day and night, writing and rewriting this chapter, and I'm still not entirely happy with it.<br>Carlisle's Point of View was so hard to write as he's so wise LOL, and trying to recap what the Cullen's had done in around the last century, in just Esme's thoughts was a nightmare, but worth it, Ha-ha.  
>So be brutally honest and please let me know what you think.<br>However, don't despair; we will be back to Alice's POV in the next chapter... **_

_**Reviews Please...x**_


	6. Déjà Vu : Chapter 6

_**Déjà Vu**_  
><em><strong>A Twilight Fanfic...<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't. The wonderful Miss Meyer does.**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay well not really much of an author's note this time. Here's chapter six and it's back to Alice telling the story. Oh and sorry, it's considerably shorter than my last update, anything more just didn't seem to fit in with the flow of this chapter.<br>Also, although I intended to update daily, it just didn't happen this way for this chapter, so apologies for the delay, but since baby Daniel is having an overnight stay with his Gran I intend to make up for it by also posting another chapter later on today.  
>Please Read and Review. Enjoy...x<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dreams.<strong>_

**Alice POV.**  
>I got soaked on the way home from school, so I headed upstairs to get changed. After changing into something more comfortable, I went back downstairs to get started on dinner, so that it would be ready for mom getting home from her work.<p>

I thought I would treat her since she was just about to finish her first shift at the hospital. So I began preparing her favourite; home-made lasagne served with freshly baked garlic bread.

Mom got home just as I pulled the lasagne from the oven, the garlic bread would just take a couple of minutes longer.  
>"Mhmm, that smells good", mum praised, as she took her coat off, while I began serving up our meal.<p>

We chatted about my day at school, then about the good weather forecast for next few days, meaning that even this cloud covered little town, may actually see a few rays.

Then I asked mom about the hospital, and she filled me in on all the town gossip she had learned and told me all about a god-like Doctor, whom she thought she may be falling in love with. I just laughed in exasperation. She then continued to tell me that he was thirty three, but didn't look a day over twenty five, and that his name was Dr Cullen.

_Hhmm, that caught my attention, Dr Cullen, so Megan was right they were all exceptionally beautiful,_ I thought to myself.

After dinner I washed up, refusing mom's protests, that she should do it, since I had cooked. Then I headed to my bedroom, making the excuse that I had homework that needed my attention.

When I got to my room I pulled my books out of my bag. I only had a small amount of homework to do. I had two chapters of _Hamlet_ to read for English, and an exercise sheet, with a few questions printed on it for politics. An hour later I was finished, and it was still early, so I decided to take a shower then head for bed.

I took my time in the shower, trying to relax as the warm water poured in soothing motions across my naked body. I spent ages washing my hair, with my favourite apple scented shampoo and shaving my legs even though I'd only did them a couple of days ago, it was just another thing to do to pass the time.

After getting out the shower, I towelled my body and hair dry and then brushed my teeth. I put my pyjamas on next, and headed downstairs to give my mom a quick hug good night.

When I made my way past the mirror in my bedroom, the photographs I had taped there caught my eye. They were two pictures of me and my best friend Ashley, hanging out in Central Park. One was taken when we were young, having a ride on the carousel, I think it was my dad that was taking the picture. The other was more recent, taken the winter before we left, and we were hanging on the ice rink, pulling funny faces for the camera. I hadn't realised until now just how much I missed my best friend and confidant.

Ashley is a great girl, and I love her to pieces. Even though she's a bit of a scatter-brain, and is sometimes so bubbly it makes you want to vomit, she always makes me feel better, like my own personal little ray of sunshine. We'd been friends since kindergarten. It was only then I realised how much I missed my best friend. So I decided to send her a quick email.

**Hey Ash,**

**How's things back home? How is everyone?**

**I miss you guys, you gotta let me know what been going on, tell me everything and don't leave out any details.**

**It's so depressing here. The sun never shines, it's always cloudy, and forever seems to be raining, and to put the icing on the cake I don't even have a car, groan.**

**I've made a few friends, but they're nothing like you guys.**

**Speak Soon...**

**Luv Ya Ali...x**

I pressed the send button, and once the window announcing my email was sent appeared on my screen, I hit the shut down icon and closed down the lid on my laptop.

It was quite a bit later now, so I turned off the light, and crawled into bed, drawing the covers up tight around me. _Groan,_ I'd never really had a need for covers in New York. The air there had been so much more humid.

I tossed and turned for what felt like forever, before slumber took me. But with slumber did not come relaxation, with slumber came restlessness for me, anyway.

* * *

><p>I sat bolt upright in bed with the sweat pouring from my torso. I looked to the neon digits of the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table to my left, 04:06. <em>Great, <em>I thought sarcastically, as I recalled what had awoken me. That dream... _again_.

_I was lying in a hospital bed in a room surrounded by books, I still couldn't open my eyes to see them, but I could smell them. The scent of stiff heavily starched linen and sanitizer spray coming from the hospital bed, and the crisp smell of old paper, and worn leather, of the books, which was strange, as I was sure I'd never noticed these smells before.  
>The burning seemed worse now than in my earlier dreams, it was getting stronger, and had taken hold in every part of my body and I could hear a pounding heartbeat. Then I heard my own voice screaming for the man called Jasper, the face of whom I still did not know.<br>But this time there was something different, a girl's voice sounded from the background, "I'm sorry Uncle Jazzy, I should have been able to stop this", and then everything went blank._

I realised now why I had awoken this time, gasping in shock. I recognised the female voice it was the girl from my geography class..._Renesmee Cullen!_

_What could this mean? Why was Renesmee Cullen playing a starring role in my dreams that were so vivid, I could almost smell the scents I imagined? _I thought inwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys! Well I hope you all liked this chapter. At the moment I'm just trying to show why Alice can <strong>_**'see'**_** the future once she becomes a vampire, basically she had premonitions in her dreams as a human, hence her being a psychic vampire (",)**  
><strong>As for the carousel and ice-rink in Central Park, if they actually exist I do not know as I've never been to USA unfortunately. But Wiki said so, and I've decided to trust Wiki in this instance, and go with it as it works for my story. I'm sure there may be a few American's on FF, who shall hopefully correct me if I'm wrong.<br>****  
>As I said in my beginning note, while I have a baby-sitter I shall try and get another chapter out before the night is over ('',).<strong>

**Anyways I won't babble on! Please Review, I really like reviews, as they inspire me to keep going and update faster =D...x**


	7. Déjà Vu : Chapter 7

_**Déjà Vu**_  
><em><strong>A Twilight Fanfic...<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't. The wonderful Miss Meyer does.**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay guys not much to say, we have Alice and Nessie's point of view in this chapter. Time to start the story moving along now I've set the scene, as I only intend this to be a shortmedium fic, as I am indeed planning a sequel =)  
>Also apologies for the delay, this chapter took forever to get right, although I'm still not 100% happy with it, but alas, that is what happens, when one is one self's worst critic. I do however hope the extended length of this update will make up in part for the delay which arose.<br>Please Read and Review. Enjoy...x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>_

**Alice POV.  
><strong>After a restless night of sleep, I got ready for school; mom didn't start until later this morning, so she had offered me a lift. _Typical I thought to myself, the one sunny day in this place, I manage to get a lift, and every day it stinking rains I have to walk and get soaked,_ I internally groaned, which I seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

As we drove to Forks High, I realised that this town is actually pretty beautiful, when the sun is shining. All the different shades of green of the trees and bushes, seemed to blend together in perfect harmony, and the brightest blue sky, pulling down to meet the purplish, grey, cascading cliffs in the distance made for a picturesque scene.

We arrived at the school a few moments before the bell rang. I gave mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and she bid me a good day like always. As I stepped out the car, I found myself faced with a bunch of boys drooling over my mom's car. _I know that the cars shiny, and pretty, but I just don't get these boys reactions to it. It's just a car._ I pondered to myself as I made my way towards my first period class.

The morning flew by, and the next thing I knew it was lunchtime and I was seated outside with the group I'd had lunch with yesterday, I looked around and noticed the Cullen's were nowhere to be seen.  
>Megan noticed my wandering eye, and gently nudged me as she whispered in my ear "The Cullen's are never here when it's sunny, Dr Cullen and his wife yank them all out of school for a few days, and take them hiking and camping or some stuff like that", clearly trying not to embarrass me in front of the others. But my cheeks flushed anyway at the realisation that Megan had already noticed how curious I had become about them.<p>

The rest of the day seemed to drag in until I eventually got home. Mom had only had a half shift today so she was home before me, and had dinner waiting for me. She urged me to eat up telling me we were going out, as I protested that I had homework and should stay home, she told me that it could wait until later.

Ten minutes later we were in the car, and heading towards the coast line. Mom told me we were going to First Beach at a local tribal reservation village called La Push. Her parents used to take her there when she was young, for ice-cream and a stroll along the beach on many a nice evening and now she had decided we were going to begin having the same family tradition.

It was surprisingly enjoyable spending the evening strolling along First each, watching the waves crash against the rocks, and spill over the sand. We had first gone to the little old family run ice-cream parlour, in the little row off shops near the beach to get a cone to walk along the beach with, just like she used to do.  
>The selection of different ice-cream flavours surprised me, I had lived in New York City, and even I didn't know there was this many flavours of ice-cream available. I eventually settled on a red cola and berries flavoured 99 cone, and mom had the same although with mint choc chip ice cream instead. This was the only way in which my mom was predictable these days; she still never chose any flavour of ice-cream other than mint choc chip. I don't think I'd ever tasted anything quite like this unique flavoured, hand-made ice cream in my life, it was delicious, and soon decided I could get used to this on the rare sunny days we got.<p>

On the way home mom announced that she'd had a message from Dr Cullen, left in her pigeon hole at work. I was intrigued. "He and his wife invited us to their house for lunch on Saturday, and I called the cell number he left and accepted. I hope you don't mind. I just thought it would be nice to get to know some people. They even have a few kids at your school, so it'll be a nice opportunity for you to make new friends", she told me enthusiastically.

_Oh that should be fun,_ I sarcastically thought to myself, especially since the youngest one Renesmee didn't seem to like me one little.

I headed up to bed and for once got a good sleep, untroubled by my bizarre dreams, the sleeping pill, I had acquired from moms room probably helped with that though.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed in a blur, as I attended school, came home, had dinner, homework then bed, with a little time lounging in the big tree swing in the garden with a fashion magazine. Nothing of interest occurred in the days where I nervously awaited meeting the Cullen family in their own home.<p>

As I made my way into the Car Park in Forks High on Friday morning, the weather had returned to usual, drizzly and damp, but that was not the only thing that had returned to Forks High today, the Cullen family had also returned. So it looked like I'd be faced with Renesmee sooner rather than later, as I had geography second period. _Great._

But then the last Cullen at the school, the one I had not seen, appeared from the Volvo, and caught my attention. Well caught my attention was an understatement.

He was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. He was tall and muscular, but lean. He had the same pale marble like skin, and golden eyes as the others with the exception of Renesmee. He had honey blond hair that suited his pallor perfectly.

As I stared at him, I think I'd finally found the meaning of love at first sight. If only I knew his name, he was either Edward or Jasper but I had no idea who was who.

I grudgingly stopped staring at him, and made my way to my first period class. All too soon the bell rang, meaning I had to head to geography and face the girl that for some reason seemed to hate me, and whom was also appearing in my bizarre dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV.<strong>

We had spent the last few days out in the mountains hunting. I had gorged myself to the point of near combustion, hoping to remove any traces of the monster within, before I had to face this human girl on Friday, in the small humid confines of a classroom, where her scent was bound to feel like it was suffocating me.

Now here we were at school, and as mom appeared after first class and gave my fingers a reassuring squeeze, I knew I was ready for this.

I was going to befriend this girl, and not in the way I had so originally desired to do, there was just something unconscious drawing me to her, and I had a feeling she'd be my friend someday anyway. So thought there was no harm in hurrying along the process.

As I sat waiting for the girl to enter my geography class I began wondering what was with Uncle Jasper's weird reaction this morning when he'd seen the human girl. It was like he was drawn to her like a magnet, but my Dad's vice like grip on his arm had stopped him going to her. I wonder if her blood sang to him the same way it did to me.

Her scent hit me as she reached the door, it took some getting used to, but was nothing compared to what I had remembered it being. I was beginning to think I had just left too long between hunting trips before coming across a new human scent. The scent was pleasant, but it wasn't exactly compelling, as it had been before.

As she took her seat I decided to make conversation. "Hey Alice, sorry if I seemed rude earlier in the week, I wasn't feeling quite myself", I told her.

"Oh, that's okay, I thought I'd done something to offend you, I just couldn't work out what", she answered honestly, blushing slightly as she did.

"No, no, not at all", I said trying to abate her mixed up conclusions.

God, she seemed nice. I couldn't believe I'd almost killed this pure girl, she seemed to be the most, genuine, caring human teenager I had ever had the pleasure to come across.

Mrs Graham began her lecture again, picking up from where she left of about air pressure and wind speed, putting an end to our polite conversation.

As the bell rang, we began making our way to our separate classes before lunch. We were walking with each other though, as our third period classes, were near each other.

On the way, I began conversation again. "So I hear, Carlisle and Esme invited you and your mom over for lunch tomorrow afternoon", I questioned.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind", she answered politely.

"No, of course not" I told her. "It would be nice to be able to make a friend, being at school with so many siblings makes it hard to make friends". I continued genuinely, leaving out the fact the being half vampire also made making friends difficult.

I had advanced calculus as my next class, so I was joined in this class by my Uncle Jazzy, and as we reached my room first, I was surprised to find him waiting at the door for me.

A smile spread across Jasper's face and I had no idea why. _What's going on with him this morning, he sure is acting weird._ I thought to myself, but said nothing.

"Alice-Jasper, Jasper-Alice", I said, introducing them to each other out of politeness, as it just seemed rude not to.

I was surprised, Alice seemed as taken by Jasper, as he was by her. What was with this sleepy little town, and vampires falling for humans.

The bell ring, and Alice still just stood there staring, "Alice" I called, when she still didn't respond I called her name again louder. "Oh sorry, I was miles away "she told me.

I said in one simple word "bell", thinking to myself _Sure you were. Now I knew what my mom meant, when she said my dad used to dazzle her when she was human, as Jasper had clearly dazzled Alice, right in front of my very eyes._

As she hurried off to class, Jasper surprised me again by calling after her, "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Okay" She called back, seeming surprised but pleased regardless.

As me and Jasper made our way into class, I whispered too low for the humans to hear, "You are so going to spill. What's going on? Do you love her? I think you do" I stopped for breath and awaited my answer as I realized I had begun to babble slightly, a bad habit I tend to procure when over stimulated.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>  
>I couldn't believe I was going to sit with the Cullen's for lunch, especially the pure form of perfection Jasper. I didn't think there was anything that could make him more appealing to me, and I don't know why, as I'm not one to blow my own trumpet, but I'm sure he felt the same way about me. <em>This is way too weird.<em>

I made my way to biology in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.

"Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence Miss Brandon", Mr Johnston said in an unfriendly tone.

I blushed scarlet, and hurriedly made my way to my seat at the back of the class, and continued with my day dreams in regards to Jasper.

As the lunch bell rang, I began to feel nervous. What should I say? How should I act? All I could hope was that I didn't end up just staring at him again, like some kind of village idiot.

I soon arrived in the canteen with Renesmee and Jasper, who'd met me after my class, and it most certainly didn't go unnoticed. Melissa and Abby looked gobsmacked as I made my way to sit at the table with them and their siblings. I could still feel them staring at me, as I sat down at the table between Jasper and Renesmee and I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

We were already sat at the table, when Bella and Edward entered the lunch room. I assumed him to be Edward anyway, as he was the only other Cullen male at the school. Edward had his arm draped protectively around Bella's waist, as they walked most gracefully towards our chosen table.

They seemed to make the most perfect couple, their beauty striking; any other girl would have looked out of place with the bronze tousle haired man, who looked like a male model, but not Bella. She was much more strikingly beautiful than I had originally noticed yesterday. Her hair was the colour of freshly picked chestnuts and cascaded in soft tumbling waves down her back. Her eyes were like molten gold, and the exceptionally pale pallor on which would have looked abnormal on anyone else, only ceased to make her more beautiful. To top it all off she had the most exquisite slim yet curvaceous figure I'd ever seen on a girl of our age.

Her voice was like wind chimes blowing in the breeze, as she introduced herself to me, gracefully situating herself around the table and gently pulling Edward down along with her.

"Hey Alice, I'm Bella, and this is Edward", she announced indicating towards Edward as she said his name.

I sat staring at Jasper again, and he was still smiling back at me. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could truly exist. It was like I was stuck in a dream and may wake up any second, but staring at him, I realised I never wanted to wake up.

They all seemed to be waiting for me to say something. "This is different", I offered blushing furiously.

"Yeah" they all agreed. "People don't normally want to sit with us for some reason", Renesmee offered, before quickly looking at Edward and shutting up as if she'd said too much.

We all sat in companionable silence for a while after that, I was happy too at first and just sat and looked into Jasper's eyes which he seemed to be doing to me in return. I felt embarrassed as this fact suddenly dawned upon me.

I broke the silence. "So how are you all related then", I asked casually. Even though I already knew the official story from Megan, and the unofficial version, I'd managed to eavesdrop myself.

Bella began to explain how everyone was connected, albeit sticking with the official story.

It was at that point I thought to myself, _I know Edward and Renesmee are not brother and sister, since I heard them talking, and I'm pretty sure Bella's her mother. But it doesn't bother me. It's their secret, and I don't plan on letting anyone in on it. Perhaps in time they'll tell me the truth, when I prove to them that they can trust me._

Edward smiled at that point. _It was as if he could read my mind. Wow, no, too weird, that couldn't be right. _I thought to myself, slightly confused. He laughed out loud this time, now I was sure he could read my mind.

Edward decided to bring us away from the subject, by telling me that it would only be Renesmee, and his parents joining my mother and me for lunch tomorrow.

I was majorly disappointed that Jasper wouldn't be there, but tried to hide it. Just then the bell rang, saving me from having to reply.

I hastily said goodbye to them all, blushing when it came to Jasper, and headed to my afternoon classes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay, another extra long chapter over 3000 words. This was originally going to be two chapters, but I just couldn't work out a good point to split it so hope you guys liked.<br>The red cola and berries ice-cream is available, at a little family run ice cream parlour where I live, if you can get it anywhere you should really try it, it's so yummy =D  
>Oh and I don't know if the background description in my story would fit Forks or La Push, but I went with it because once again it seemed to work for this fic.<strong>_

_**Next time: Alice hangs out at the Cullen house =D**_

_**Well please review guys, and I'll be back soon with the latest update...x**_


	8. Déjà Vu : Chapter 8

_**Déjà Vu**_  
><em><strong>A Twilight Fanfic...<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't. The wonderful Miss Meyer does.**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: More than half way through now, I think anyway. I have been trying to wrap this story up for the last few chapters and take it to the drama, so I can then bring it to a conclusion, and write the sequel. Which had been the original idea, as this story is simply a prelude, to a much longer sequel, which will incorporate a very different side to the one of Alice that we know and love from the Twilight Saga, but the inspiration for this one, just keeps on coming, making this fic just keep on growing LOL.<em>  
><em>Anyways I won't babble anymore. <em>  
><em>Please Read and Review.<br>Enjoy...x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Man Of My Dreams.<strong>_

**Alice POV.**

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. When I looked outside the classroom window minutes before the bell rang, I was glad my mom had the day off from the hospital and would be picking me up, as there were dark clouds overhead and the rain had begun to fall steadily once more.

The bell rang, and as I made my way to the parking lot, I saw the Cullen's also leaving up ahead. Renesmee and Bella waved, and as I waved back, mine and Jasper's eyes met once more, and I found myself stopping abruptly not able to look away, that is until someone bumped into me, making me drop my books.

That quickly brought me from my trance, and I picked my books up and made my feet walk once more. As I looked ahead, I noticed they were now gone.

As I reached the parking lot and didn't see my mom's silver car, I thought she'd forgotten about me. Then I noticed her, but she wasn't standing by her usual car, she was standing by a brand spanking new ford street ka convertible in electric blue.

"You bought another car". I asked gobsmacked, wondering why one person would ever have the need for two such luxurious cars.

"No silly, it's for you", her tone clearly summarised that she had thought I would have guessed as much as soon as I seen her waiting here with the car.

"Wow, what's this for, my birthday's ages away?" I asked surprised.

"Well your dad and I thought you might miss your old car, since we couldn't bring it with us, and we thought a new car might cheer you up and help you settle in here. Besides it means you won't have to walk to and from school in the rain anymore", she told me kindly.

"Wow, thanks mom", I exclaimed racing to her side to give her a hug.

"It's from your dad too remember", she gently reminded me. "Do you want to drive?" she asked tossing the keys in my direction, and climbing into the passenger seat.

I had already received my driving license when I lived in New York, so having a new car was ace. I'd had a car back home, but it was nothing compared to this little beauty; even though a convertible was pretty pointless in a place like this, where it forever rains.

As I flew through the streets of Forks, the speed was exhilarating for me, despite my mom's constant reminders to be careful.

I wished I could just continue to drive forever, with the smell of the leather interior wafting tantalisingly around me. But all too soon we were home.

I did my usual routine of dinner, homework and shower.

Tonight though I headed to bed earlier than usual, all the more eager for the next day to begin, as then I would be able to see Jasper once more. Then reality dawned and I disappointingly reminded myself that he would not be there for lunch with my mom and me tomorrow.

It was only then that I recalled my bizarre dream and realised that I now in fact did know someone named Jasper.

Jasper Cullen was the man of my dreams apparently. But before I could contemplate it anymore, slumber pulled me under.

* * *

><p>I woke many times that night, with many more visual counterparts to add to my ever expanding collection of bizarre, yet extremely vivid dreams. They were all the same in that similarity, they were all so vivid as if I were there watching myself as a third party. I began to recall them all to see if I could make anymore sense of them.<p>

The first was my usual dream me squirming around on a bed in obvious pain, screaming for Jasper. _Okay still don't have a clue what that one means._

The next was of me and Jasper in by an exceptionally pretty waterfall, surrounded by forest, but we were sparkling._The first part was reasonable enough, but sparkling, how weird._

The next was of me walking down the aisle in a beautiful designer wedding dress, with Renesmee in front of me wearing a strapless dress of pale gold. _I wonder could I be so lucky to be going to get to marry Jasper, somewhere in the near future._

Then I was kissing Jasper, but we weren't sparkling in this one. _Well I day-dreamed about that too, so I wouldn't look too much into that one._

The final was of me sitting by a small stream near a large house that I did not know, although in my dream it seemed familiar. I'm surrounded by the Cullen's when Jasper all of a sudden hits out with "we're vampires, does that bother you?", as though the words had spilled from his mouth before he had any chance to control them.

The bit that surprised me even more was when I told him, "I already knew that Jasper, and to answer your question, no, I don't mind."

Suddenly it all clicked in my head. _These weren't dreams, they were more like premonitions. I could see things before they happen_. It was a blessing, but also a curse as I'd found to my cost with Cynthia. Knowing I could have saved her but didn't, broke my heart.

But I decided I was going to keep my little gift all to myself, people would think I was mad if I told them anyway.

Then it dawned on me, the Cullen's were vampires!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Just a short one guy's. Sorry! Just wanted to set the scene for my next couple of chapters with this, and make Alice realise that Jasper Cullen is the man she has been dreaming about, before she goes to visit their house.**_

_**Well hope you enjoyed. Please review, good or bad, there's nothing I love more, than coming home to an inbox full of reviews :)...x**_


	9. Déjà Vu : Chapter 9

_**Déjà Vu**_  
><em><strong>A Twilight Fanfic...<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't. The wonderful Miss Meyer does.**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh I couldn't resist leaving you on a cliffy! <em>_***Evil Laugh ***__  
>So Alice has worked out that she's a gifted human, and she's also worked out that the Cullen's are vampires. So how will she react, especially with the fact that her and her mom, are about to visit a houseful of said vampires? <em>  
><em>I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has been reviewing, adding me to their favourite storyauthor lists and putting me on alert so far. I love you guys!_  
><em>Please Read and Review.<br>Enjoy...x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Cullen House<strong>_

**Alice POV.**  
>I didn't get much sleep after my epiphany over my strange dreams. So I ended up switching on my laptop, and spent hours <em>Google <em>searching vampires. Everything I found only seemed to prove my dream correct, and kept bringing me to the same conclusion. The Cullen's were not human; they were in fact a coven of vampires. I'm sure some of the strange things I had read were just myths though. I'd have to ask them some questions, when the time was right of course.

I decided to check out my _Facebook _page andnoticed the _Facebook_ queen Ashley was still online, no surprises there. So I clicked on her profile and typed her a quick PM.

**Hey Ash**  
><strong>How's life?<strong>  
><strong>You'll never guess what! I've fallen in love... with a vampire =)<strong>

**Ali x**

She replied moments later...

**Ali :D**  
><strong>I'm missin' you girl! You gotta get home soon for a visit.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, you've fallen in love with a vampire? WTF?<strong>  
><strong>Are you drunk? Either that or you've lost it girl.<strong>  
><strong>Going to bed now, speak soon.<strong>

**Luv Ya**  
><strong>Ash x<strong>

I laughed out loud at her bluntness, and began the slow process of shutting my virus riddled laptop down.

It was only then that it dawned on me, in just a few short hours my mother and I were going to a house full of said vampires.

I should be terrified, but strangely I'm not. I don't think they will hurt us; their family couldn't go to school and work in hospitals, if being around humans bothered them and they seemed perfectly at ease with the human population of the town. Besides for some reason I trusted them, and felt strangely drawn to them.

Were they Vampires?_ Yes. _Were they Killers?_ No_. I decided matter-of-factly.

But it seemed I was falling in love with a vampire, surely that could only end in disaster, but I found I was only too willing to give it a shot.

It was then that I firmly resolved that I didn't care what they were. They acted like humans, so I'd treat them like humans, and I wouldn't mention a word of my knowledge to them or anyone else until they told me otherwise. Even then I will never tell a soul, as it isn't my secret to share.

I know I should be scared, especially if the dream of me in the hospital style bed means what I think it does. That soon I would be joining them in the immortal life of being a vampire too. But I wasn't, all I felt was hope, and with that I made my way downstairs, to make mom some breakfast in time for her getting up.

I spent ages trying to choose what to wear. In the end, after several outfit changes, I settled on my favourite bench skinny jeans, and a layering of white and red vest tops. I teamed this with my red cork bottomed _Jimmy Choo_ wedge type sandals, finished off with a Red MAC and accessorised by an oversized red purse. I checked myself over in the mirror, smart but casual. _I like it. _

My _Jimmy Choo_ sandals were one of the only mega designer items I had in my wardrobe that I'd paid full price for. They are also what lost me my credit card my dad had given to me back home in NYC for emergency use only. You see I had a bit of an addiction to online shopping. It made me feel better when I was feeling down and was always a sure fire way to take my mind of things. Usually I was happy bagging bargains for a $1 on _EBay_, but sometimes I liked to splash out and hit the online designer stores, which also made my dad flip. When I blew $700 in one go, on those shoes, I lost my family credit card forever. _God I missed shopping!_

* * *

><p>I was driving along testing the limits of my new baby, as we made our way towards the Cullen house, following the address from the letter printed in Carlisle's elegant script. I nearly missed the dirt track turn off for their house, not because of my speed, but because it was partially obscured by trees.<p>

As I drove up the winding driveway, and the Cullen abode came into view, I was shocked to see the sheer size of the place. I'd thought our house in New York had been big, but this place was like a mansion. I don't know what I'd been expecting, but this certainly wasn't it. Exquisite was the only word my mind seemed able to conjure to describe the grandeur of the architecture.

The house was painted a soft white, was three stories high, and had a large porch to the front, which took up most of the first floor. The house was extravagant to say the least, and looked well over a hundred years old. The windows and doors were either a part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. It was set in immaculately groomed gardens and I could hear a river tinkling close by.

Renesmee rushed outside to greet us. "Wow, check the car", she exclaimed. "Why you been walking to school when you got this little beauty", she enquired genuinely surprised.  
>"Only got it yesterday", I offered with a smile.<p>

"Well c'mon then let's get you to meet everyone else", she suggested leading mom and I towards the house like the perfect little hostess.

Carlisle and Esme were standing by the door waiting to greet us. "Welcome, Welcome." Esme gushed. Well I see you've already met Renesmee, I'm Esme and this is Carlisle, she said gesturing to everyone as she spoke.

"Marie", my mom answered. "What a beautiful home you have, Esme". Esme replied with a friendly "thank you, and would you like me to show you around".

As mom got the grand tour of the house from Esme I headed through to the main room with Renesmee and Carlisle.

The interior of the house was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and most of all extremely spacious. The living room must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been knocked down to construct it into a huge open-plan space. The back wall of the house had been replaced completely with glass, which out looked over a beautiful scene. Beyond the shade of the huge cedar tree's the lawn stretched out to meet the river, I had heard upon my arrival.

A massive spiral staircase, stood as a dominant feature to the left side of the room. Where on the opposite side there was a raised platform, with a stunningly beautiful grand piano resting upon it.

"Do you play?" I blurted out almost rudely to Carlisle.  
>"No, sadly I've never been very skilled in the music department. But Renesmee can play although her fa-brother I mean, is the musical genius of the family", Carlisle stammered.<p>

I smiled briefly at Carlisle's near slip up, and quick attempt to correct himself, but decided to say nothing on the matter.

I didn't play the piano, and had never had any real interest in learning, but I loved to hear the music played from a piano that no other instrument could ever equal. So Renesmee obliged me, by playing some of Edward's compositions. My mom and Esme joined us soon, and we made our way to the huge antique wood dining table, to have lunch.

Esme was a wonderful cook. As we enjoyed a wonderful Italian style banquet, I noticed Carlisle and Esme just seemed to move their food around their plate where as Renesmee ate with as much enthusiasm as my mom and I did.

* * *

><p>After lunch, me and Renesmee left the grown up's to chat for a while, and went out and sat on the huge porch swing. I couldn't resist complementing Renesmee on her outfit.<p>

She was perfectly casual in a magenta pink _Juicy Couture_ velour lounge suit, teamed with slate gray roll top UGGs, with her bronze ringlets cascading freely down her back. Yet, she still managed to look the height of glamour, even when dressing down. _How unfair is that!_

My mom shouted to let me know we were leaving. "The other's will be back soon, if you want to stay the night, I'll have Carlisle drop your mom of on his way to the hospital", Renesmee offered kindly. "Besides, I got the impression you liked Jasper and I think the feelings pretty mutual".

That was it decided. I wanted to stay; now we just had to convince the parents. "Do you think Carlisle and Esme will mind?" I questioned Renesmee, "No, it won't be a problem", she assured me.

Renesmee discreetly asked Carlisle and Esme first if I could stay, and if Carlisle would drop my mom off, on his way to the hospital. As soon as they Okayed it, it was time to start work on my mom.

"Mom, can I stay overnight please?" I questioned my mother. "Mr and Mrs Cullen said it was okay with them if it was with you, and Carlisle is offering to drop you off home on his way to the hospital".

Esme corrected me at the Mr and Mrs Cullen, telling me that it was Carlisle and Esme, and that there was no need for all the formalities.

"Won't you need a change of clothes Alice?" Mom asked me.  
>Esme answered her. "She can borrow some of Renesmee's things, they are just about the same size and with Renesmee being a plain shopaholic, she has plenty to spare".<p>

I was staring at my mom with my eyes silently begging her to let me stay.

"Okay, I don't see any problem", mom finally answered.

Mom gave me a quick kiss goodbye on the porch about ten minutes later, warning me to be good, and then she departed with Carlisle. Renesmee, Esme and I made our way back inside after waving off my mom and Carlisle.

I turned to Renesmee and said "I've been thinking, Renesmee's way too much of a mouthful, and since we're friends now, I'm gonna call you Nessie from now on. You on the other hand can call me Ali if you want".

"Nessie, like as in the Loch Ness monster?" Nessie asked, and we both broke out into hysterical laughter.

When we finally stopped laughing, Nessie announced to me that everyone would be home in around an hour with the exception of Rose and Emmett, who were currently attending college, and living separately in another town.

I realised then, that I was very looking forward to seeing Jasper again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay for anyone who doesn't know a PM is a private message and WTF means what the fuck?**

**Oh and I've decided that since I have cut the stupid wolves out of my story (No offence meant to either wolf lovers or all you team Jacob guys. In my defence I think Seth's okay LOL) I decided that Alice would come up with the nickname Nessie for Renesmee while she was still human. As to be honest, I'm fed up off writing Renesmee all the time LOL, and someone had to come up with it, since we have no Jake in this story.**

**Well hope you liked the chapter, please review and give me some inspiration to get stuck into the next update as it's the one you've all been waiting for. =)...x**


	10. Déjà Vu : Chapter 10

_**Déjà Vu  
><strong>__**A Twilight Fanfic...**_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't. The wonderful Miss Meyer does.**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, firstly; I apologize for the delay. I intended to update daily, but it's been a WEEK!<br>__The only excuse I have is this chapter was so damn hard to write. I've re-written this piece various times, and have now settled on this draft although I'm not entirely happy with it. The other one I toyed with was told from Jasper's perspective and I may post it as an out-take after I have pressed the complete button on this fic. In the end I have went with Alice and Renesmee's POV for this chapter and as always the change will be clearly labeled._

* * *

><p><em>I dedicate this chapter to BreeTico. Who I have just found out very kindly Rec'd this story in her own fic and also is my faithful reviewer. You rock!<br>I also wish to thank my newest reviewer ShadowGrace. Constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated, as it shows me where there is room for improvement, which is why I write on here after all. The advice this reader has been able to provide me with has been most helpful :D You also rock!_

_So please read and review.  
>Enjoy...x<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**__**Confessions.**_

**Renesmee POV.  
><strong>Alice and I were hanging out in the garden down by the river, sitting on the big log that was strategically placed there, waiting on my parents and Uncle Jazzy to arrive. It was then my thoughts took me back to the conversation I'd overheard the night before between uncle Jasper and my father.

Flashback

_I was walking along the top floor corridor of the house, when I heard my dad and Uncle Jasper's voices carry up to me from the porch below in whispered tones. They clearly didn't want anyone to hear their conversation, but I couldn't help myself from eavesdropping anyway. _

_"I don't know what to do Edward. I think I'm falling for her and its not just her blood that is drawing me to her, it's something else. I've been roaming this earth for almost two centuries and I've never come across anyone mortal or immortal, who makes me feel like she does. It's like she is this perfect little pixie designed for me alone", Jasper admitted._

_"I know what you mean. This reminds me a lot of how things between Bella and I were once upon a time. She doesn't seem to shy away from us like normal humans do and I definitely know what you mean about the pull, although you seem to be much stronger than _I,_ as her scent doesn't seem to bother you the way Bella's did I", my dad answered him honestly._

_"But how is it fair, to pursue her by knowing that if I do, I'm taking her human life away from her, one way or another? There would be no other option for her; she would end up like us, her future just torn away from her. But I'm not strong enough to even try and stay away like you were. I just can't keep away. All I want to do is tell her everything, and hope she'll love me anyway", Uncle Jasper continued on._

_"That doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing, everything turned out better than I could have ever hope for with Bella, and I hated the thought of taking her soul away from her. But seeing someone as pure as Bella or Esme, how can anyone deny they have a soul?" Dad countered.  
><em>

_"And besides, from what I saw floating around Alice's head the other day she likes you already and these humans can be persistent. Trust me on that one!" Dad added with a chuckle._

End Flashback

* * *

><p>I was interrupted from my reminiscing as three familiar scents caught my senses and I could hear dad pre-warning the others that Alice was an over-night guest, in a tone too low for human ears to hear.<p>

I saw the smile spread across Jasper's face as he he took the news in and he began to stride faster toward us. Alice began to literally beam at my side as she noticed Jasper swiftly strolling in our direction.

We decided it would be fun to take the quad bikes out for some fun in the forest with Alice. So we all began making our way to retrieve the three quad bikes we owned from the garage. I took my own quad bike out. Mines was the smaller of the three and I had a garage in the city custom paint it in a beautiful array of pink and purple tones. Mom and Dad shared one of the larger ones, and Uncle Jasper offered to ride with Alice on the other, which she quickly accepted.

As Alice climbed on the back of the quad, she didn't even flinch when she brushed Jasper's cold skin, all she did was let a small smile play on her lips which I thought to be a rather odd reaction. I was beginning to think Alice knew more about our family than she was letting on.

We were riding through the forest on the quad, we weren't flying as we usually do, so as not to alarm Alice but we were definitely not going slow either. We soon reached the clearing, where our family liked to play baseball when the weather conditions allowed for such activities. Things always seemed to happen in this place from the stories I'd heard and the early memories I had, but I had a feeling that tonight wasn't going to be totally uneventful either.

We all piled off the quads, as Alice exclaimed "Wow, this place is huge and in the middle of nowhere how did you guys find it." Mom replied without thinking.  
>"The family used to play baseball at this field last time we lived here." She quickly shut up when she realized she had put her foot in it.<p>

Alice just let that little smile play on her lips again and that was really making me curious as to just how much she actually knew or had correctly assumed about our family.  
>"A lot", dad said, answering my silent question.<p>

Dad turned back to Mom and began kissing her when Jasper stunned us all, by turning to Alice and announcing, "Alice, we're vampire's does that bother you?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. But he continued on " And I think I love you".

He declared it all in a rush of words, it was like he just couldn't hold it back any longer. I just looked on horrified. Surely Alice would run away screaming, telling everyone she could find. That's what any normal person would do. They'd all think she was mad and she would end up in some kind of lunatic asylum.

Alice just stood there, as if she was deep in thought. It was then that my dad announced, "She knows. She has done subconsciously for a while but she only worked it all out last night."

_Wow, she knew she was in a house full of vampires and yet she still came here, this girl was brave no question. _I thought to myself.

Alice broke from her trance then, " You can read my mind?" She questioned my dad.

He simply nodded in reply.

"Wow, I thought you were doing that before, when we all had lunch together in the school cafeteria. So I guess I was right", she continued on. He just nodded again.

It was if only then she noticed Jasper was still waiting for a response from her.

"No it doesn't bother me that you're a vampire, I knew that anyway and I'm still here", she told Jasper. "And besides, I think I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<br>**I was still in awe. I may have already known that the Cullen family were not human, but instead they were actually a coven of vampires, but having it confirmed to me, was still a shock. I should have been terrified, but I wasn't. I was intrigued and in love.

However, It did though feel as though a familiar sense of _Déjà Vu_ overtook me, when he finally blurted out that he and his family were vampires. It was worded exactly the same way it had been in my dream, or maybe premonition would be a more accurate term.

I was stopped from my train of thought by a smile creeping onto Jasper's face as he put his finger under my chin to bring my face closer to his. He was deliberately teasing me by taking forever to close the space between us. But me being me, I got impatient and jumped at him to close the gap.

As our lips met and began to move in sync with each other, I brought my hand up in to his hair grabbing handfuls of his honey blonde tresses, while his hands roamed the length of my back. His tongue grazed softly across my lower lip, seeking permission to enter. I quickly granted access and our tongues began to battle against each other as the raw passion took over.

We were beginning to get a little too carried away, when Edward interrupted us by loudly clearing his throat, causing Jasper to pull away. I blushed furiously and giggled like a little school girl, while Bella and Nessie just gave me encouraging smiles. The only conscious thought I was capable of was; _Wow, just wow._

I was brought back to the present by Nessie asking "So what did my dad mean you already knew. How did you work it out?"

I didn't really know how to answer her question, without sounding nuts, so I looked to Edward for help.

"Would you prefer for me to explain to the others?" Edward offered kindly. I nodded in response, and now knowing that he could read my thoughts I began to run through all the bizarre dreams I'd had and then my subsequent _Google_ research in my head to help him out.

Edward cleared his throat again before addressing everyone in the clearing.

"I'm sure you all concurred the same thing as Renesmee did from my earlier words. That Alice already knew before Jasper's declaration that we were indeed a coven of vampires, and I know you all want to know how this became.

Well it would appear that Alice has a latent talent. She can see the future of herself and others who she is attuned too. At the moment it comes in the form of premonitions while she sleeps. But I believe when she is turned she will be gifted much like ourselves, except with a much more useful gift, she will be able to see the future of herself and others."

Edward stopped talking then, as Jasper interrupted with a menacing growl before rounding on him "What do you mean when she is turned?" He demanded.

Edward continued on, and what he said was enough to shut even Jasper up for a while.

"As you now know Alice can already 'see' the future, in the form of very vivid dreams. Almost as if she is a third party observing the scene. She has already seen herself in a vision as what can only be described as the transformation process. She has seen the excruciating pain she will be in and she also knows her future is set in stone. But come what may, she loves you and she's happy to be here with us, with you, regardless".

He paused then, to let his words to make an impact on Jasper. Then he continued on.

"Alice also knows that I am Renesmee's father, and yes Alice you're suspicions are correct. Bella is Renesmee's mother.

How she knew this is much simpler, the day I told you we had a problem. I was correct.

Alice had overheard mine and Renesmee's conversation and knew she had heard right by the uncanny similarities she had already noticed. Add to that the contrasting similarities between Bella and Renesmee she also noticed, helping her come to her conclusion. But she never told a soul about this information."

It was great to eventually know that I wasn't mad although I blushed when I realized, that I had previously been caught eavesdropping on Edward and Renesmee. The others told me about their gifts and I learned that as well as Edward being a mind reader, Jasper was an empath. Bella was a shield and Nessie could project her thoughts and feelings to you by touch, which she happily demonstrated for me.

I was amazed by Nessie's gift especially the vividness of it. Although the clarity in which she had experienced mine and Jasper's public display of affection, made me blush some what.

We all headed back to the house for me and Nessie to get some sleep. Nessie directed me to her room which was huge, and every bit as glamorous as the rest of the house. I was even more impressed though, by the vastness of her walk-in closet.

I drifted off to sleep a happy lady and had a sleep filled with nothing but nice dreams, as the thought that I was now Jasper Cullen's girlfriend sunk in. _Wow, how lucky was I!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Gosh! I had mega writers block, when I tried to write this chapter, I'd had it all planned out, and when it came to writing it, I was just stuck LOL. But I've tried my best to get it spot on by re-writing it several times. Like I said in the earlier authors note, I tried writing this from Jasper's POV also but it didn't seem to fit in with the chapter, but I may post it as an out-take at a later date. So I hope you guys liked it. **_

_**As always please, please, please Review...x**_


	11. Déjà Vu : Chapter 11

_**Déjà Vu  
><strong>__**A Twilight Fanfic...**_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't. The wonderful Miss Meyer does.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well No babblin' this time. Here's chapter eleven guys, just a little filler chapter for you all to enjoy with some fluff. We're going to be doing a little time-travelling here, so this chapter will mostly be a series of flashback, recounting what's been going on in the previous few months. As I didn't want to drag these scenes out over several chapters, so instead this will be a fair sized update.<strong>_

_**I really want to thank you guys so much for staying with me this far. ('',)**_

_**Please Read and Review. **_

_**Enjoy...x**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven<br>**__**Happy Days.**_

**Alice POV.**

I was lying in bed alone for a change. Jasper usually lay with me now while I slept and without his presence here I felt strangely lonely. B_ut not to worry, they will be back tomorrow._ I mentally chastised myself. It's been sunny out the last couple of days, so the Cullen's have headed off to visit their 'cousins' so to speak in Alaska, the Denali coven since the weather forecast had predicted the sun would not shine there, meaning they could all go for a hunting trip in the wilderness.

It had been a month since all our confessions. Jasper and I had been a couple ever since and my mom adored him. Therefore, he was always more than welcome round our house and I was also free to go to his house whenever I pleased. I had been lucky and had not only inherited a wonderful, caring boyfriend but also a best friend in Nessie, and a whole second family thrown into the bargain.

I began to reminisce over my times with the family.

Flashback

_After Nessie and I had slept on the night of all the declarations, I had a million questions I had wanted to ask. So Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jasper and I had gathered in the spacious lounge room to discuss everything._

_We had been seated for mere seconds when my first burning question burst forth. Why cant you go out in the sun, does it burn you to death like the myths say? I had __curiously wanted to know._

_Edward had been the one to answer this. "You already know the answer to that one Alice. You had a vision concerning this, I seen it in your mind when you replayed all your visions for me last night." He had told me trying to encourage me to work it out for myself. _

_I had pondered his words for a moment, then it dawned on me. The dream of Jasper and I sitting by the waterfall with him sparkling like diamonds. I nodded at Edward, showing that I had understood before saying in a conversational tone. "You all sparkle." _

"_Except me." Nessie had piped up. Carlisle had also become very inquisitive about my latent talent as he liked to call it that day._

End Flashback

Nessie had become my best friend since then and I trusted her entirely. We had gone on hundreds of shopping trips over the last few weeks and I now always sat with her and the family for lunch at school. Then I thought of another memory.

Flashback

_The first time I had met Rose and Emmett was soon after. They were back from college for a weekend visit and I had been staying over with Jasper and Nessie at the Cullen house. _

_Emmett had been as big and scary looking and Rosalie as beautiful as Megan had once told me they were. _

_I quickly realised that Emmett was just a big teddy bear at heart though. He seemed genuinely disappointed that I wasn't as '__klutzy__' as Bella had apparently been in her human life. _

_Emmett had been the first one to notice that I called Renesmee, Nessie. He then also quickly adapted the pet name for her, on the premise "that being the monster she is and all that it suited her perfectly". He had told me with a chuckle. After Emmett began to call her it as well, the nickname quickly caught on and the whole family were soon calling her by it._

_Rosalie seemed to dislike me for some reason though I had no idea what it was. Nessie had told me not to worry about it her aunty Rose didn't like anyone and that she had used to hate her mom too, that is until she'd become pregnant with Nessie. _

_So I had decided not to let it bother me._

End Flashback

Then there was my dates with Jasper where he tried so hard to act human. Another few memories of these such times with him hit me rapidly, one after another.

Flashbacks

_We were in a posh steak house in Seattle. Jasper had insisted on taking me for dinner being the gentleman he is. I hadn't expected him to order anything, but trying to be the perfect human dinner companion, he had ordered a rare sirloin steak and chips from the menu. I had ordered the same, but had requested my steak to be medium cooked. When the food had come he eyed the chips and twirled them around his plate a bit, but didn't touch them. To my astonishment he did however eat the full steak with a disgusted look on his face the whole time, which I couldn't help but be amused by. I knew he would have to regurgitate the food later, but I appreciated the gesture none the less._

_Then there was the night we went to see the movie in Port Angeles. Jasper again wanting to act like the perfect gentleman had insisted that I should pick the movie, so me being me, I had picked a girly romantic comedy. We had selected seats at the back of the cinema screening hall, and there was no one else seated around us. In the first twenty minutes of the movie there was a lot of making out scenes, including one in a movie theatre. Well what can I say it gave us ideas and we spent the rest of the movie locked in a passionate clinch. Next thing we knew the cinema lights came back on, and the end credits began rolling. We both laughed as we realised we had just missed nearly a full movie by making out._

_Jasper and I had a few beautiful spots we liked to just hang out as a couple whether the weather was nice or not. At first we had borrowed Bella and Edwards meadow which had been a beautiful spot, but when we found our own special place while Jasper was running with me on his back in the forest one day, it took my breath away. _

_We had stumbled upon the most stunning scene I had ever encountered. Where the tree's parted a small clearing had been ideally situated which led to a large waterfall; that's sound made a beautiful accompaniment to the scene before me. _

_There was two large boulders strategically placed, both of which were large enough to seat two people comfortably. In the background you could see the purplish cliffs, in the distance where the sky had fallen down to meet it. We had sat there that night and watched the sunset. It was then another of my visions had become a reality, as the sun fell upon us, and cast its light upon Jasper's marble skin. He sparkled like he was cut from the finest diamonds. He was even more breath taking than the place we sat. It was so secluded, Jasper could be there conspicuously and no one would accidentally come across us, because I can assure you the sight of Jasper in the sun was something, no human who saw it would ever forget. I can safely say the sight was etched in my mind forever._

End Flashbacks

I peacefully fell asleep that night, knowing that I would see my Jasper tomorrow. The sun would still be out and as it was a Saturday there was no school; so we'd be going to hang out together by our waterfall.

I was awoken from my slumber, with yet another vision that night. I hadn't been able to focus clearly on anything in particular, it had just been me and Renesmee walking in the forest. I hadn't been able to see anyone, but had the feeling that someone or something had been watching us.

I decided to ignore the dream or vision, whatever it happened to be, and go back to sleep. As I told myself; the quicker I got to sleep, the quicker I would wake up again and see My Jasper again.

* * *

><p>I awoke the following morning and after a fairly uninterrupted nights sleep, I was feeling relatively fresh. So after showering I picked out an outfit for seeing Jasper in.<p>

I picked out a pretty lemon tea dress trimmed with white, and wore it with a pretty pair of white wedges, that laced slightly up my legs. I placed my white Swarovski crystal trimmed sunglasses on my head to hold my hair back and grabbed a small white purse to complete the ensemble.

I left shouting a cheery goodbye to my mom telling her that I would see her tomorrow. I jumped into my car, who I'd decided to name Betsy, and dropped the soft top back before turning the key in the ignition. As I raced along the highway towards the Cullen house, I found that I loved the feeling of the wind blowing my hair wildly around my face. _God I love this car._

As I reached the Cullen's, I parked and Jasper was at my door waiting to open it for me like a proper gentleman. He looked me over appreciatively as I stepped out the car and took his waiting hand.

"C'mon lets go to our special place", he urged me. "Two minutes." I told him in return.

I let go of his hand and sprinted towards the house, and yelled upstairs to Nessie, " We'll catch up later babe." She responded with a simple, "Okay, sounds good". Happy with that particular outcome I left to go back to Jasper.

We made our way to our waterfall, me on Jasper's back as we ran through the forest. At first the feeling of this motion used to make my stomach churn but now I'm used to it, I kind of enjoy it.

We broke through the trees and this time we decided to lay side by side holding hands on the grass in between the two boulders, just basking in the sun and letting the gentle breeze tousle our hair. I felt extremely relaxed as Jasper moved his thumb in a soothing, circular motion on the back of my hand.

It was only then I realised I had one fundamental question, I really wanted to know the answer to and I realised I stupidly hadn't asked it yet. So I turned to Jasper and asked him my question. "Jasper, how did you and the others become vampires? I obviously know you were bitten, but what are your stories I mean." I asked him genuinely interested.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV.<strong>

I knew she would ask me this question one day and I was ready for it. I decided to tell her the truth but to edit it slightly, leaving out some details so as not to alarm or frighten her. I would sense by her emotions if I had said too much and was scaring her anyway, so I wasn't overly worried about having this conversation. As my mind took me back, I began to re-count my tale exactly as I remembered it.

"I was born in Houston, Texas in 1844 and my name was originally Jasper Whitlock. I have since posed as Jasper Hale to pass as Rosalie's brother, although you know me to be a Cullen.

When I was almost seventeen, I lied about my age and volunteered to join the Confederate Army. I rose quickly through the ranks, being promoted over older, more experienced men. People found me to be charismatic, although this was likely due in part to early traces of my empathic ability, latently making themselves present. It seemed that even as a human, I had a gift for empathizing with and influencing the emotions of those around me.

By the time the Battle of Galveston began, I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army. After leading a group of refugees from Galveston to Houston, I encountered three extraordinarily beautiful woman – Maria, Nettie and Lucy. It was 1863 and I was nineteen years old.

Maria was clearly the leader of the group and told the other two to leave. I had been brought up in old fashioned times and had been taught to respect women, not to fear them, so when she asked me my name, I politely told her it.

She sensed my high rank in the army, and decided to change me, thinking I'd be useful to her, in her fights to claim land. I only began to sense fear as she told me that she hoped very much that she wouldn't kill me, as she pressed her ice cold lips to my neck, but by then it was too late to even try to run.

I never felt pain such as I felt during my transformation, the burning was excruciating and felt as if it would never end. But three days later I awoke to my new life as a vampire.

Maria was creating a newborn army to claim territory in Monterrey during the Southern Vampire Wars. Maria chose her newborns more carefully than was the norm when creating an army. She had chosen me first because of my rank – which meant I'd had success in a military system – and second because of that charismatic quality that had always drawn other humans to me. I was naturally gifted both as a warrior and as a leader. My ability which arose after transformation; to control the emotional environment around me, although not yet fully developed, made Maria's army more effective.

A bond formed between Maria and I. She came to depend on me more and more and with time grew quite fond of me. For me, Maria's army was the only vampire life I had known, and I had no idea anything else was possible for me.

One of my regular tasks was to execute members of the coven who had outlived their newborn strength and developed no other skills that made them valuable to the army. Eventually I had help in this task from Peter, another former newborn who had proved himself worthy of being kept around. I liked Peter for his oddly civilized nature and we quickly became firm friends.

One night as Peter and I were carrying out the grim task of dispatching age-weakened newborns, I could feel the unusually difficult emotional toll it was taking on my friend. When I called out a newborn named Charlotte, Peter suddenly erupted in fear and fury. He yelled out for Charlotte to ''Run'', before bolting after her. I could easily have caught them should I have wished to do so, but chose instead not to.

As the years passed, I became increasingly depressed, tired of always being surrounded by the devastating emotions of those I killed. Maria was not pleased with this alteration. I began to notice a change in her emotions around me; sometimes she was fearful, sometimes malicious. I knew maria was thinking of getting rid of me, and I in turn began planning how I would destroy her first.

It was now 1938 and at this critical moment, Peter came back to find me. He told me of an alternative, I had never imagined could possibly exist. Peter and Charlotte had been living peacefully in the North for the last fiver years, meeting several other covens that co-existed amicably. I left with him immediately, with no thought to the sham of a life I was leaving behind.

I travelled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years and was amazed to find the stories they had told me were indeed true. There was a much more peaceful way of life in the north for the travelling vampire community. There were none of the wars over territory as it was generally just nomads passing on from one town to another, trying to remain conspicuous.

As you know already Alice, when I became a vampire I inherited a gift; to recognize and manipulate the emotions and feelings of others around me, and this is the reason I became tired of the kill. In a nutshell, I could feel the emotions of my prey as they died, human or vampire. Even in the more peaceful ways of the North, where I was only killing humans, my depression did not lift.

I decided to leave Peter and Charlotte, and try to find my own way. I travelled alone for some time, moving on from one place to another with no real purpose in my life, what so ever. I tried to feed as little as possible and fed only when the thirst became unbearable and I could resist no longer.

I came across Carlisle and Edward in the forests around Canada when they were hunting one day. They were retaining a permanent residence nearby at the time, although I did not know this when I tracked their scent coming towards me. I instinctively took a protective stance, tensing for a fight.

As the two males vampires came into view their topaz eyes baffled me, they were clearly vampires, but all the vampires I had ever come across had eyes of varying shades of red, and black when thirsty.

Carlisle assured me that they meant me no harm, and I couldn't feel any hostile emotions coming from them, so I forced myself out of my protective crouch and sent them calming vibes anyway, just to be sure.

Obviously Edward could read my mind, and could see the struggle I was having with killing humans and my curiosity about their strange eye colouring. He excused himself to speak privately with Carlisle, although I could still hear their whispered tones.

They came back soon after and told me of their way of life; how they only dined on the blood of animals, so they could happily co-exist with humans. I was stunned to learn that Carlisle was in fact a doctor. They inspired me and when they invited me to join their coven I happily agreed, glad that I could finally find away to live without having to be a monster.

* * *

><p>Bella and Renesmee were not a part of the Cullen family when I joined it, at that time there were only five members who made up the family.<p>

Carlisle had been the first to become a vampire and was turned in the early sixteenth century. Ironically, Carlisle was changed while trying to capture an ancient vampire living in the sewers of London. Horror-struck at what he was sure to become, Carlisle managed to hide himself and underwent the change in silence, then fled to rural areas to avoid the human population. He tried to kill himself many times, but being immortal, makes us pretty indestructible.

When these methods didn't work he tried to starve himself to death. One night a heard of deer passed by and, crazed with thirst, Carlisle attacked without thinking. After feeding he felt his strength and sense of self return, and he realized he could live without killing human beings. Instead, he would feed on animals just as he always had done.

Carlisle, now having unlimited time on his hands and a passion to learn began to travel Europe and study medicine by night. After several decades of travelling around Europe, Carlisle decided to travel to the New World. He was growing increasingly lonely and longed to find other vampires who believed there was a life for them that didn't involve murder.

When Carlisle reached America, things didn't change for him the way he had hoped. He didn't find other vampires like himself. He was, however, able to begin a career in medicine. He felt that by saving human lives he could compensate in some measure for the existence of his kind.

Carlisle couldn't risk more than a cordial acquaintance with his co-workers, for fear of exposing what he was, and his enforced solitude and lack of intimacy pained him. So he began to deliberate creating a companion. However, he was reluctant to steal the life of another, the way his own had been stolen from him.

For decades he debated with himself about whether or not it was right to doom another to the life of a vampire. The plea of a dying woman, Elizabeth Masen, helped him finally make his decision. In 1918, Carlisle was working nights at a hospital in Chicago as an epidemic of the Spanish Influenza raged through the city. Elizabeth's husband had died in the first wave of the epidemic, but Elizabeth and her teenage son, Edward, managed to stay alive for a while longer. Carlisle was with Elizabeth on her last night. She begged him to save her son, insinuating that Carlisle was more than what he seemed. She died less than hour later. Her seventeen year old son lay in the room with her, his own death imminent. The goodness and purity in Edward's face finally convinced Carlisle to take action. After writing up a death certificate he stole Edward from the hospital. Carlisle then began recreating the wounds he himself had received, effectively beginning the transformation process.

Carlisle and Edward began travelling across America together, using the cover story that Edward was the younger brother of Carlisle's late wife.

In 1921, Esme joined the family. She had jumped off a cliff, filled with grief over the death of her newborn baby. She was taken straight to the hospital morgue, presumed dead. Carlisle found her there and noticed she still had a faint heartbeat, he felt a connection to her and took her to his home and changed her and they have been together as mates ever since.

Next to join the family was Rosalie. Carlisle found her dying in the street, and felt it a waste to let such beauty die. The circumstances leading to this however, are a very personal story that I don't feel is my place to share, although in time, Rose, herself may confide in you. Carlisle changed her next, thinking that she could be a companion for Edward, now he had his Esme, but it wasn't to be. She was resentful over her change at first, but she came to accept our life as she found her Emmett. But yet to this day, Rosalie still struggles the most with what we are.

Rosalie found Emmett while out hunting; he had been mauled by a bear and was on the verge of death. Rosalie didn't know if she was strong enough to change him without killing him. So she carried his blood soaked body a hundred miles back to Carlisle, holding her breath the whole way and begged him to change Emmett for her. Carlisle did as she asked. Rosalie wanted a companion of her choosing, and Carlisle felt he could make amends to her this way. They also have been together ever since.

As you know I joined the family next, several years later.

* * *

><p>Bella joined our family the last time we had lived in Forks. She had moved here to live with her father, and Edward fell in love with her when she was still human. He tried to stay away from her and found he wasn't able to. They went through many up and down's but eventually they came through it and got married here in Forks.<p>

On Bella and Edward's honeymoon, the unthinkable happened, Bella became pregnant with Edward's baby. We didn't even know it was possible, because female vampire's couldn't conceive, our race had just assumed that males couldn't reproduce either.

Bella's pregnancy was like no human pregnancy. She knew having this baby could kill her, but she was determined to go through with it anyway. It went by at an alarming rate and Renesmee grew rapidly. Bella's human body wasn't strong enough to carry a half human, half vampire child. The labour was almost as alarming as the pregnancy. Bella almost died, but Edwards venom was able to save her. They were lucky and both mother and daughter survived, giving the final addition to the family; Renesmee",I concluded.

* * *

><p>Alice had sat enthralled in my tale the whole time. When I was finished she just gave me a sympathetic hug. I gently lifted her head from my chest and began to kiss her softly at first, becoming more urgent as my need for her progressed. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, urging her to part her mouth allowing my tongue to enter, she willingly obliged, and we became lost in the moment, as our hands explored each others bodies. I began to notice the change in light as well as noting Alice's stomach beginning to rumble and grudgingly pulled away. I loved being here with Alice, but it was time to leave there was always tomorrow after all, I decided.<p>

"Lets go", I said to her. "Esme will have cooked for you and Nessie, then the two of you can go hang out for a while before bed like you planned. Then we can cuddle up for the night", I told her with a mischievous smile.

"Sounds good", she replied, "I really enjoyed today, it was nice to learn more about you".

With that I helped her on to my back and we headed towards the tree line, to run for home, so Alice could have dinner and hang out with Renesmee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, well over 4,000 words ('',)**_

_**Well I decided not to post all of Alice's questions about the Cullen's being answered, as I wanted to do that as a one-shot accompanying piece to the story, which I will post when this first part of the saga is complete. I just feel it works better that way, as I can have more emphasis on it.**_

_**Anyway I stayed up until after 4am writing this, so I hope you liked this chapter, as I said before it was just a filler, next chapter, the action begins =)**_

_**So you wanna read the next chapter? You know what to do, press the button and leave me a review =D...x**_


	12. Déjà Vu : Chapter 12

_**Déjà Vu  
><strong>__**A Twilight Fanfic...**_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't. The wonderful Miss Meyer does.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:This is the chapter where all the drama and action begins. I can only apologize for how long its took me to post this chapter, over a week again. I'm so sorry guys, I know I intended to update daily, but I got so caught up in reading some new fic's (recommendations for which, are on are on my profile) add to that some major writers block, and it resulted in a major delay. So I hope this drama filled chapter makes up for it.<br>Well not really much else to say, other than that I really want to thank you guys so much for staying with me this far =)  
><strong>__**Please Read and Review.  
>Enjoy...x<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve<br>**__**Danger Lurking.**_

**Aro of the Volturi POV.  
><strong>We were lurking in the surrounding forest, about a mile out from the Cullen home. We were currently half way between their home, and the clearing in which we had last met.

I was accompanied by only four others which was unusual when confronting a coven of this size, but I knew the four with me would not really be needed they were merely a precautionary measure. Although I had a feeling they would have their uses in a small way. I only truly required the presence of one the vampires who was in attendance with me, the young man who was standing to my right, Apollo.

I was very fond of him and found myself thinking back to when I'd created him.

Flashback (nearly four years previously).  
><em>I was in the throne room along with several other member of our guard, and Heidi had just returned home with her catch, so to speak. Mayhem broke out, as the vampires in the room began to bleed the humans dry and the yet unharmed humans attempted to flee, although there was no escape. I had just grabbed a hold of my first victim, when the absence of the thoughts of fear in my mind, stopped me in my tracks.<em>

_It was this mere moment of curiosity that saved the boys life. As I turned him round to take a firm hold of his hand, the absence of his thoughts grabbed me. He appeared to be around seventeen years of age, and had a Mediterranean look about him. I had a strong feeling about this one. No one had intrigued me so much since Bella Cullen, when she was still a human._

_I decided to save this one and stole him from the room past the other blood thirsty vampires, so as to prevent any accidental mishaps. I took him to my own personal chambers, knowing I'd now have to leave the castle grounds later this evening to hunt._

_I knew changing him was going to be difficult since I was already thirsty and the scent of the blood spilled in the downstairs throne room was filling my nasal passages, making my thirst unbearable. But I was determined._

_As I locked the door of my personal quarters, I turned to the boy telling him what he was about to become, he gasped in fear. As well he should."Be thankful", I assured him. "You should have been dinner". _

_"I sincerely hope I don't kill you" I whispered in his ear, as I lowered my mouth to his neck, letting my razor sharp teeth break through the soft flesh at the base of this throat and straight into his jugular._

_The boy let out a gasp of pain. Not without struggle, I managed to find the control to drag myself away from the delicious taste of his still warm blood, that had instantly began to soothe the burn in my throat._

_I sat with him the whole time and watched him writhe around on the bed in agony, as he burned for the next three days. I left his side only once, and that was to hunt, leaving him under the watchful eye of Felix._

_As he awoke, I explained to him once again what he had become and made sure Heidi brought a fresh catch especially for him. He was of course going to be on a diet of human blood for as long as he lived under the Volturi roof. _

_After he awakened I was able to establish his name was Apollo. I thought that was extremely fitting as it was an old Greek name meaning ; destroyer, or to destroy._

_Apollo adapted well to vampire life, and needed very little guidance from me through his new born years. I was pleased to learn his thoughts were still a mystery to me and he was quickly initiated as a member of the Volturi Guard._

_We found in time that he was also a shield. He however, was extremely powerful in ways which Renata and Bella were not. In his first few years we worked with his gift immensely,and were soon able to release his full potential. _

_At first we worked at finding out what Apollo's shield was capable of, and what limitations it held. It appeared that Apollo's shield was a combination of both a physical and mental shield. However, his was much more powerful than any other I had ever encountered. _

_He was obviously able to shield his self from torturing gifts like those belonging to Jane or Alec, and able to shield himself from mind reading skills such as my own, and to an extent talents such as Demetri's. We also found when he became involved in a feud with Felix, that he was able to shield himself from a physical attack, causing a similar effect of confusion to the attacker as my own personal protector Renata does._

_What confounded us all though that his shield was not only able to counter physical and mental attacks. It was also able to render him completely invisible, concealing his scent entirely._

_After a couple of years, he was finally able to release his shield from his body allowing me to read his thoughts. He then gained the ability to project his shield onto other people, as long as they were in close proximity allowing them also to become invisible and scentless, so to speak.  
><em>End Flashback

I smiled at my memory. I had patiently waited for this moment to come, I had lurked in these woods for over a week and I had planned well. No harm would come to me or any member of my guard. Not on this visit at least. I found myself thinking back to the revelation, that had brought me here.

Flashback (nearly a month previously).  
><em>I had been sitting in the throne room of the Volturi castle awaiting Heidi's return, accompanied by only my brother as such, Marcus and my dear Jane. The other members of my family were either out doing the various duties as required of the guard, or elsewhere around the castle maintaining their various past times. When a familiar, much awaited scent filled my nostrils. The throne room doors opened only moments later and Apollo strolled into view. <em>

_He had just returned from an extremely important guard duty, in which I had assigned him due to his unique gift. _

_He must be bearing news, as I had told him in no uncertain terms what would happen if he were to return and that was not the case. I had waited for almost a year and now the time had come. To say I had been eagerly awaiting the news would have been a bit of an understatement._

_To proclaim I had been outraged wouldn't have been a strong enough word at our defeat from the Cullen's and their followers almost a century previously, and I had since been determined to put it right. _

_So once I had acquired Apollo and seen him through his newborn years, I set him the task of tailing the Cullen's. Ordered to patiently wait however long it may take, until one of them committed a breach of our laws, giving us reason to challenge them once more. Not that we needed a reason, but to have one would prove for a much more favourable outcome._

_Now that time has come. "Master, I have news for you". Apollo addressed me, offering me his hand, clearly having dropped his shield._

_What I seen was truly wonderful and now I had my reason. But how to proceed, I pondered. I decided to address the others in my company instead of waiting for Caius, knowing it would be a long while before he returned._

_"My dear friends. It would seem that once again the Cullen Coven have decided that they are above our laws." I started out. "They have seen fit to inform yet another human of our existence and again they have no plans in which to kill or change the afore mentioned human."_

_I had seen all to clearly at just a touch of Apollo's hands exactly how the Cullen's had breached our law to keep the secret. The empathic male Jasper had fallen for a human girl named Alice. How strange that these golden eyed vampires kept falling for humans. He had then proceeded to declare to said human girl, that they were indeed a coven of vampires. _

_What intrigued me more was the gift that Edward seemed to think she had. Edward seemed to think she was some kind of psychic and that her ability would only get more potent if she was ever turned. How useful that little gift could be and what a nice one it would be to add to my collection._

_It was then that I'd announced that I would be heading to Forks and that I wished for Apollo, Jane, Felix and Demetri to accompany me.  
><em>End Flashback

I was brought back to the present and the moment I'd been patiently waiting for arrived. We all heard Renesmee calling from the Cullen house that her and Alice were off to hang out.

I had purposefully waited for it be just Alice and Renesmee knowing it would be so much more peaceful and almost as easy as taking candy from a baby. I had observed them for around a week completely shielded from their knowledge by my extremely talented companion. I had never been so thankful for changing him and not killing him, as I had been in this moment.

In that time I found Renesmee and Alice were also extremely close and spent a lot of time together. I decided then that this would be the easiest time to strike, at the first available chance. As soon as they wandered off alone, far enough from the ever watching eye of their over protective and highly gifted coven.

After all Renesmee was not a full vampire and knowing what Jane could do to her human friend, and the danger that they both would be in being surrounded by five human draining full vampires, she would most likely comply with my wishes.

I addressed my companions. "We are going to confront the hybrid and the human when they leave hearing and mind reading distance of the family. I intend to make Renesmee turn Alice as I believe the human girl has great potential as an immortal. She may be harmed if need be, but under no circumstances should she be killed", I warned.

I continued on, "We will make our way towards the clearing as I have a hunch that, that is where they are headed. When I give the signal, Apollo I wish you to drop your shield from us all". He simply nodded in understanding and we began to make our way towards the huge clearing, in which we had last met dear Renesmee. Who would also one day be mine, if all went to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV.<br>**Alice and I had just finished eating the meal Esme had made for us. I tended to eat human food when Alice was over, just so as not to make her feel awkward more than anything else. I did however prefer a diet of animal blood, although my early years diet of donated human blood had been far superior.

We left the house and called 'goodbye' to the family letting them know we were going to hang out. We had decided to hang out at the clearing where we liked to play baseball and where Jasper declared his undying love for Alice.

It was good to hang out there. We could just chat and gossip in private like best friends were supposed to, without my family and their exceptionally good hearing being able to eavesdrop on us intentionally or otherwise.

We started towards the forest arms linked together. We were walking at a human pace for Alice's sake, so it would take us a while to reach the clearing where we would finally be out of earshot of my sometimes over bearing family.

I made conversation on the way and asked Ali if she'd had any more visions lately. She surprised me by telling me she'd actually had one the previous night and began to recall it.

It seemed to be like one of her early visions of us that she'd told me about. It wasn't particularly clear and she couldn't really get a trace on what was actually going on. She had just had the sensed that she and I were being watched or followed, but had no idea why or who by.

It was only then I realised, that at this moment in time the two of us were not far from recreating this vision, as we walked alone together through the forest. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as we continued to walk and chat about nothing in particular.

As we neared the clearing, Alice stopped abruptly and a blank look came across her face. "Ali, what's wrong?", I asked concerned.  
>"I dunno", she replied. "I just get a feeling something isn't quite right, like we're being watched or something."<p>

I scanned the forest with my sensitive sight and then let my senses loose to see if I could smell a threat, ignoring the lusting aroma of Alice's scent but there was nothing to find, human, vampire or otherwise.

"It's okay there's no-one here" I assured her and we continued to walk through the tree line towards the clearing we were now approaching.

Once we entered the clearing, the feeling that we were not alone filled me with dread. I spun around pushing Alice behind me, bending into a protective crouch in front of her and scanned the tree line.

I could still smell no scent other than the one belonging to Alice and old lingering trails of my family. But I could now see five vampires with blood red eyes starting towards us, moving swiftly in our direction from the cover of the tree line. _How odd!_

I was beginning to regret leaving the protective range of mind mind reading father. There was no way I could fight of five full vampires, especially those who dined on human blood and I couldn't out run them, not with Alice in tow.

My half dead heart almost stopped, as realisation hit. I recognized the approaching vampires. They were the vampires of the Volturi. Aro, Jane, Demetri, Felix and one whom I did not recognise. I whispered to Alice to stay behind me and to keep quiet.

"Oh look my friends, Renesmee has joined us at last and she's brought young Alice with her too" he said sarcastically. I felt the growl building in my chest, but hastened to silence it, so as not to provoke the already delicate situation we were currently in.

"Well Renesmee, you've grown since we last met", Aro drawled, addressing me as he moved closer. "What a pity we can't be reunited on happier circumstances", he continued on as I tensed further still. _How peculiar that I still couldn't smell his scent. It must be the effect of some gift belonging to the new member of his guard._

Aro moved around me towards Alice. She visibly paled as he closed the gap between them. "Don't worry my dear, I mean you no harm" he assured her. "May I", he asked motioning towards her hand. Whether it was a request or a command I was unsure, so when she looked to me for advice, I nodded. Best not to give them any reason for foul play.

As Aro took hold of Alice's hand a look of utter amazement crossed his face, as he re-lived her every thought. "Oh to see as young Alice here has seen, that which has not yet happened", he said to no one in particular, with a dreamy look upon his face. _No doubt imagining her by his side in charcoal grey robes, and blood red eyes,_ I thought bitterly.

Aro addressed Alice and I next."However talented our young friend here appears to be, we are here on official business". He cleared his throat then continued on. "This human knows our secret and this cannot be allowed". I did growl this time.

"Mind you're temper now young Renesmee", Aro chastised me, before continuing in a cold, unfeeling tone. "That leaves us in quiet a predicament. The human must be disposed of I'm afraid."

"No", I cried, as I almost felt Alice's shaking behind me.

Aro turned his gaze from Alice back to me at my sudden outburst. "You could always change her Renesmee. Alas it would be a shame to waste one so talented anyway. I always have been one willing to compromise." Aro responded with a chuckle. What was funny in this situation I had no idea.

"I won't do it." I told Aro boldly. "I will not damn my best friend to this so called life". Jane hissed.

"Very well, Jane dear", Aro commanded. "I think we should teach young Renesmee here what the consequences are for not obeying orders", and with that he pointed towards Alice.

"Yes master." Jane replied with an evil smile. It only took me a moment to comprehend what was about to happen, and I flung myself in front of Alice in order to protect her from Jane's devilish gift. As I protected Alice, I caught the full force of Jane's deadly glare and collapsed to the ground writhing in agony.

With as much strength as I could muster, I managed to endure Jane's torturous glare in silence, so as not to alarm Alice any more so, than she already were.

The pain emitting from Jane's eyes, directly into my body seemed to last forever, but in reality was probably over almost as soon as it started. Before I could do anything, Aro had given the signal for Jane to turn her attention towards Alice, who still stood motionless behind where I now lay.

As Jane's lethal glare caught Alice's eye, she fell to the ground behind me crying out in pain. I rushed to her side trying to shield her from Jane willing to take the pain a thousand times over if it meant keeping my best friend safe.

"Please stop", I cried out to Aro. "I'll do it, I'll do anything, just please stop hurting her." I begged as Alice lost grip on consciousness.

Aro turned to Jane. "Thank you dear, but that will be enough for _Now_".

"Well Renesmee lets not withhold on your end of the bargain. It's only fair that you should do it. After all it was your _family_ who put the poor girl in this predicament and let it be known we expect you to take full responsibility for the newborn." Aro informed me bluntly.

I didn't know if I was strong enough not to kill Alice although I had abstained from human blood since my infant years. But the call of Alice's warm blood was just so alluring to me_. I have to do this. I have to be strong. Renesmee, you will never forgive yourself if you let anything happen to this poor girl, she's your best friend. If you kill her..._ I told myself mentally in a stern tone.

I bent my head to Alice's unconscious frame and whispered to in her ear. "Ali, I'm so sorry, you're my best friend and I love you. Please don't hate me". I then bowed my head to her neck and let my razor sharp venom coated teeth pierce threw her sweet tasting flesh. Her blood was even more sweet tasting than I could have imagined. I had never tasted anything so desirable.

As I lot myself in the moment of the kill, I heard Aro call out as the five vampires departed. "Tell Carlisle I will visit soon. I am _so_ curious as to see how young Alice will turn out. Well, if you don't kill her, that is".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see this is a pretty long chapter, almost 4,000 words again. It should have perhaps been two, but I decided to roll it into one, as I couldn't seem to find the perfect place to split it. **

**Aro's translation of the name Apollo is actually factual. I _googled_ old fashioned boys names, and when I came across the meaning for this particular name, I just felt that it fitted the story perfectly =).**

**Before anyone rudely points this out to me, I know in Miss Meyers interpretation of Renesmee, that female hybrids are not venomous. But this is fan-fiction after all, and for the purpose of my fic, I decided to change this fact. So in my interpretation of Renesmee she is indeed venomous, hence her being able to 'change' Alice.**

**Well guys that's us nearing the end and the story is beginning to draw to a close, making way for the sequel. Only two more chapters and an epilogue to go after this one! **

**I really hope you guys have been enjoying reading the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, even though at times it has drove me near crazy, when I've been suffering from major writers block.**

**I love nothing more than an inbox full of reviews, so please, please, please, review guys and let me know if you want the sequel (which shows a much darker side to the Alice we've come to know and love) and also your thoughts on this chapter and how I did with Aro's POV...**

**I know you really, really want to review. So just go on, press the button! It's just there! You know you want to LOL...x**


	13. Déjà Vu : Chapter 13

_**Déjà Vu**_

_**A Twilight Fanfic...**_

_**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen or anything else relating to twilight, I don't. The wonderful Miss Meyer does.**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:So sorry about the cliffy guys but it had to be done, I couldn't resist. What can I say? I'm evil LOL. <em>

_Well moving on, this is just a short update told from several points of view._

_Please Read and Review. Enjoy...x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>_

_**Transformation.**_

**Renesmee POV.**

Aro's parting words were enough to tear me away from my thirst and make me realise that I was almost killing her, my own best friend. _What kind of sick, twisted monster was I?_

She still seemed to be unconscious,and I doubted she would yet be feeling the pain. There was no way she would still be so still and silent if that was the case, as there had been no morphine administered like there had been before my mothers transformation.

So I decided to recreate my dad's 'changing' process on my mom. I set about biting her several times at various, critical pulse points in her body, in order to make the venom spread through her system more quickly. Therefore, making the transformation period ultimately quicker in the long run.

As I held Alice's lifeless body, the tears began to roll down my cheeks. How had I let this happen to my best friend? I was supposed to protect her. With those thoughts in mind, I picked her up and ran back to my family, still completely hysterical and mentally screaming for my dad. I was however, dreading facing my Uncle Jasper. I could quickly see my dad approaching us with a worried look upon his face, as I neared the river by our house.

It was only then that the most beautiful sound rang in my ears. I had been beginning to think that I had done something wrong, but this sound proved that this was not the case. This proved I had done everything right. The sound was a heartbeat, a fast pounding heartbeat, a changing heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

I was in the middle of composing a piece on the piano when the distressed tone of my only daughters mental voice caught my attention. I immediately discarded my composition, to go to her aid. I left the house through the back door without a word to anyone. I cleared the river and entered the forest before my daughter could make it to the tree line.

A disturbing sight met my eyes. The body of an unconscious Alice was laying flat out in my daughters outstretched arms. Renesmee's thoughts were incoherent. So I had absolutely no idea what had gone on. Then I noticed there was still a heartbeat not belonging to that of my daughter, meaning Alice was at least still alive.

I took Alice from my daughters arms and kissed her forehead. I called for Carlisle and asked Renesmee what had happened, but she was still to hysterical for me to make any sense of her thoughts and she was clearly still too distraught to speak.

I decided to try using my daughters special gift thinking that I may be able to make more sense of the situation that way. There were few times, when my own gift lets me down like this - except with Bella - and I always find it to be strangely unsettling. As I placed her hand to my cheek, her thoughts flowed into my mind in a slightly more coherent manner.

_Alice and Renesmee were walking through the forest hand in hand and Alice was telling Renesmee about her latest vision. Next came the disturbing part. Renesmee and Alice had reached the clearing where we play baseball, only to be confronted by five vampires. These weren't just any vampires though. It was Aro and four accompanying vampires from the Volturi guard _

Renesmee's thoughts went blank then. It was as though she had deliberately blocked from her memory what had happened next. I gasped. _They'd come face to face with the Volturi. How could we not have known they had been here. Why had none of smelled them and more importantly why hadn't I heard their thoughts if they were this close, had they gained themselves a new addition to their guard. A shield like my Bella, perhaps?_ I pondered.

It was then that Carlisle arrived and with a gasp took Alice from my arms. I lifted my daughter and we both ran for the house.

Carlisle's mental voice broke into my mind. _What happened son?_

"I have no idea. All I do know is; there was an incident with the Volturi at the clearing. I can't make any sense of Renesmee's thoughts after that and obviously Alice is in no fit state to tell us anything." I answered him genuinely.

At the mention of Alice's name in such grave terms Jasper arrived with a look of utter angst upon his normally expressionless face.

"No. No. No. She can't be. What happened? What happened to my Alice?" He cried out the pain clearly distinguishable in his voice.

I still had no idea, so really had nothing to offer that would console him. Instead I settled for putting a comforting hand upon his shoulder as we gathered round in the make shift hospital room in Carlisle's study.

_Help me! Someone please help me. Death isn't supposed to burn like this. Death is supposed to be peaceful. Maybe I'm in hell for not saving Cynthia. _Alice's panicked thoughts rushed through my head.

_Burning?_ Then realisation hit. She wasn't dying, she was changing and was currently going through the painful transformation process of becoming a vampire.

I clued Carlisle into this vital fact and then there was a collective gasp around the room as Alice's condition suddenly made sense to everyone in the room. Esme and Bella had now also joined us.

It was at that moment, Alice's body convulsed and her back arched upwards off the bed. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered and rolled, the whites of them the only thing currently visible.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV.<strong>

As I watched my Alice's body convulse and heard her blood curdling scream, I thought my dead heart would break. I wanted to know who had done this to her and get revenge for her but now was not the time for that. Now, my Alice needs me, so here is where I shall be.

As I watched her writhe around the bed in agony, I felt like I just couldn't take any more, adding to my own emotions the emotions of my family. Then I could feel Alice's pain almost as if I were burning at the stake with her.

"You seem more troubled than just seeing your mate in pain. Are you sure nothing else is troubling you son?" Esme questioned gently whilst placing her hand upon my shoulder.

"I just can't handle this there's just too many feelings and emotions. My beautiful Alice's pain. My wonderful niece's guilt. Edwards pain at seeing his wife and daughter in such a state and Bella's overwhelming sadness. Its all just too much, I can't handle it. I have to get away from it all for a while", I admitted without taking a breath. _Good job I was a vampire, and didn't need to breathe. _I thought bitterly.

Breaking my promise to myself, I made my towards the door with the intention of going to the waterfall Alice and I called our own, to get away from everything for a while. Besides it would be a while before Alice woke up.

"Don't stay away too long. Alice will wake up soon and everything will be fine." My mother for all intents and purposes, Esme, called after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

The last thing I remember was the vampire named Jane smiling at me before I collapsed to the ground in excruciating pain like none I had ever felt before. The pain filled every fibre of my body, causing me to pass out. I was surrounded by blackness but when I eventually found a way back I soon wished that I hadn't.

The burning; it seemed to last forever, finding no clear way to leave my body, only intensifying with each passing moment. Nothing but blackness, pain and fire invaded my mind and body. I couldn't even think clearly. I could stand it no longer. I needed to escape this eternal hell and prayed for death to claim me.

I lay there writhing as my blood curdling scream eventually found voice and echoed out around me.

I realised I no longer lay upon the hard ground of the forest floor. I seemed to be in some kind of hospital bed, but the smells of chloroform and disinfectant were missing and replaced by the smell of old leather bound books. _How strange though that I could indeed smell these things._

I have no idea know how long I burned for. Days, weeks, months maybe. Time seemed to hold little meaning to me now as I was stuck in this hell induced torture. I cried out for my Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV.<strong>

I spent some time at mine and Alice's waterfall, gathering my thoughts and clearing my head. I couldn't believe this was happening to my beautiful Alice. She was so good and pure. Why anyone would want to condemn her to this life was beyond me. Surely she'd hate me. I might not have been the one to seal the deal for her, but it was as good as being done by my own hand. I don't think I could bear it if my Alice, my beautiful Alice, no longer loved me in return once she had awakened.

But then a small voice in the back of my mind made me question my original stance._ Maybe she hadn't been so dead set against this life after all. She'd known she was going to become like us, her visions had shown her that much and yet she was still content to be around us. Knowing that doing so sealed her destiny to just that one immortal fate._

It was then that I realised my Alice needed me. No matter how painful this was for me, it was a thousand times more so for my Alice. With that thought in mind, I headed for home.

As I made my way through the back door to the house, I heard Alice calling out for me from Carlisle's study. Her voice was a tone of complete agony. I hastened to make my way to her side.

As I entered the room I was met by the second favourite lady in my life, my wonderful niece Renesmee. "I'm so sorry Uncle Jazzy. I couldn't do anything else. I'm just so sorry. Please don't hate me." I could feel the grief and remorse radiating of my niece in waves.

Before she would let me answer her she wanted to show me what had happened. Nessie then touched her hand gently to my cheek replaying for me exactly what had occurred in the clearing the previous day.

I let out a growl, although it was not directed towards my niece. Instead it was directed at that arrogant, sadistic fool, Aro. When Alice ceased to need me by her side I was going to show Aro exactly what a sadistic, revenge seeking vampire could be like and I was sure my brother's would be more than happy to join me. Edward nodded swiftly in my direction acknowledging his agreement to my unspoken thoughts.

Knowing I would get my revenge sooner rather than later, I turned to my niece.  
>"Of course I forgive you Renesmee I could never hate you and Alice will also forgive you. She loves you as much as I do." I told her while pulling her into a tight hug. This seemed to brighten her face a little and for that I was glad.<p>

Alice cried out my name again and I took my place by her side gently holding her hand. Experiencing every ounce of her pain with her was the very least I could do. I would not move again until my Alice had successfully awakened to her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

The first conscious thing I noticed other than the burning was Renesmee apologising to Jasper for failing to save me from this fate. She sounded so disheartened. I longed to hug her; letting her know that I didn't blame her for my situation, but I knew there was no way my fire filled body was capable of that.

It was then everything fell into place, my murky visions, were coming a reality, and if my visions were coming a reality, then right now I was becoming a vampire. I gasped, and then realised that surprisingly this didn't bother me. I'd clearly accepted this was my fate long ago, and if this was the case, then at least I knew the fire would eventually stop, and I'd become a beautiful, strong, immortal being just like my Jasper.

"She is more conscious now and is aware of what is happening to her. She doesn't seem to mind, although she is uncomfortable." I heard Edward telling the others present.

After what seemed like forever the pain began to fade. Firstly from my fingertips and the tips of my toes but the burning in my torso continued to rage on.

I had stopped screaming along time ago. It wasn't helping any and surely it was only hurting Jasper more to hear me cry out. I found I was now able to concentrate more on the things around me. I could feel Jasper's cold hand in mine, although it no longer felt all that cold. I could hear the conversations going on around me and I could smell a million different fragrances.

I noticed now the burning had nearly faded from my whole body and seemed to be centring around my chest. I could no longer stay silent. As a scream rolled of my tongue and my back arched upwards, my heart began to pound out it's final frantic beats.  
>There was one large surge of fire towards my heart and one final palpitation of my heart. Then nothing. The fire was gone.<p>

I opened my eyes to my Jasper and my new life...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I apologize for the delay in posting this latest update. I have two reasons: <strong>_

_**a) I have been suffering from major writers block bringing this story to a close. You may wonder why I'm ending it so early. The reason; this story was only ever intended to be a prelude to my next story. Which deals with the immortal children, but to have included this story as a part of that, just wouldn't have worked, or we may have ended up with a piece the size of a bible LOL.**_

_**b) Therefore, I have been indulging my time reading a truly intriguing and well written piece called Harvest Moon written by Content1, you guys really should go check it out. It's huge but definitely worth a read.**_

_**There's only one more chapter and an epilogue of this fic left to go. But no fears, because as I said; there will be a sequel if enough of you guys want to read it.**_

_**Well you know the routine by now guys. Please, please press the button and review. I really want to know what you thought of this chapter or even the story as a whole. If you think it sucks, please feel free to tell me so but please also tell me why. There's nothing more helpful in writing than some good constructive criticism...x**_


End file.
